Dunkle Zeiten
by Twinkle Pooka
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Harry Potter eine Schwester hat, die im 7. Schuljahr schließlich nach Hogwarts kommt? Kann der sprechende Hut auch manchmal Fehler machen? Voldemort wütet weiter. Slash HPxBZ, DMxFP
1. Prolog

Hi!

Schön, dass jemand den Weg hierher gefunden hat. Das ist meine erste FF, die ich hier poste, aber nicht die erste Geschichte die ich schreibe. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Am Anfang ist die Handlung vielleicht nicht so interessant, aber das wird noch!

Reviews sind erwünscht!

Wird wahrscheinlich ziemlich OOC.

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren gehören JKR, außer denen die ich selbst erfinde natürlich. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**Rating:** am Anfang ab 12, später höher

**Pairings:** DM/FP HP/BZ (dauert allerdings noch ein bisschen)

**Inhalt:** Was passiert, wenn Harry Potter eine Schwester hat, die im 7. Schuljahr schließlich nach Hogwarts kommt?

Eigentlich sollten beide jetzt glücklich sein. Kann der sprechende Hut auch manchmal Fehler machen? Findet sich Felicitas zurecht? Harry hält doch zu ihr oder?

Außerdem: Wieso benimmt sich Blaise auf einmal so komisch?

Pairings: DM/FP HP/BZ

-------------------------------------------------

**Prolog**

"Hey, du solltest endlich packen, morgen geht's los nach Hogwarts", sanft lächelnd riss Harry sie aus ihren Gedanken.

"Sorry, ich war grad total in Gedanken. Du hast Recht, ich sollte lieber anfangen meine Sachen zusammen zu packen", antwortete sie ihm.

Seufzend stand Felicitas auf und begann ihr Zeug zusammen zu suchen. Sie war froh endlich von hier weg zu kommen, die Dursleys waren auch nicht sehr begeistert gewesen diesen Sommer zwei solche Freaks beherbergen zu müssen. Es war schon unglaublich wie das alles gekommen war:

Flashback

‚Harry Potters Schwester' hatte es groß auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten gestanden.

Unglaublich, aber wahr. Der Junge-der-überlebte hat eine Schwester, eine Zwillingsschwester um genau zu sein. Anhand der tragischen Umstände wie Lily und James Potter ums Leben kamen, erscheint die Geschichte schon fast grotesk. Sie wollten ihre ganze Verwandtschaft und ihre Freunde überraschen, indem sie ihnen verschwiegen, dass Lily Potter mit Zwillingen schwanger war. Felicitas Potter, die einige Minuten nach Harry Potter geboren wurde, war zu der Zeit, als Du-weißt-schon-wer die Potters angriff bei ihrem Paten, von dem sie für ihre gemeinsame Tauffeier mit Harry hergerichtet werden sollte. Als ihr Pate von dem schrecklichen Massaker im Haus der Potters hörte, versteckte er das Mädchen, um es so gut wie möglich zu schützen. So wuchs Felicitas Potter ebenfalls bei einer Muggelfamilie auf. Sie besuchte die Zauberschule Durmstrang, bevor sie durch einen Zufall von einem hier ungenannten Zauberer erkannt wurde und besucht ab dieses Jahr die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

_Rita Kimmkorn _

Flashback Ende

Und nun hatte sie die Sommerferien gemeinsam mit Harry bei den Dursleys verbracht, um ihren Bruder richtig kennen lernen zu können. Sie verstanden sich auch ausgezeichnet, nachdem sie sich erst einmal daran gewöhnen mussten Geschwister zu sein.

Als Felicitas an einem Spiegel vorbei kam, blieb sie kurz stehen und sah hinein. Man sah es auch, definitiv. Ihre Haare waren pechschwarz und hingen in leichten Wellen bis ungefähr zur Mitte des Rückens. Sie hatte ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht und die gleichen intensiv grünen Augen, wie auch Harry und Lily Potter.

"So ich bin fertig, gehen wir runter zum Abendessen", fragte sie ihren Bruder, der auf dem Bett lag und in einem alten Muggelbuch las. Harry legte das Buch weg, kam auf sie zu und ging Arm in Arm mit ihr hinunter.

"Du, meinst du das geht morgen alles gut?", fragte ihn Felicitas beim Abendessen leicht nervös.

Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu: "Natürlich klappt das. Wahrscheinlich muss ich noch aufpassen, dass dich nicht zuviel Jungs belagern, so eine Schönheit ist auch in Hogwarts etwas Seltenes."

"Mensch Harry, kannst du nicht einmal ernst sein? Ich will schließlich auch nicht wegen meinen Aussehen gemocht werden", sagte sie gespielt empört.

"Schon gut, keep smiling, es wird alles gut gehen, Schwesterherz. Dir wird der Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor bestimmt super gefallen und alle sind total nett da. Aber ich glaube wir sollten jetzt ins Bett, wir müssen morgen früh raus."

Sie gingen wieder nach oben und legten sich schlafen.

--------------------------

"Verdammt, jetzt beeilt euch endlich, oder ihr könnt zu eurer Beklopptenschule laufen", brüllte Vernon Dursley die Treppe hinauf.

"Wir kommen schon, sind sofort da." Hektisch rannten Harry und Felicitas die Treppe hinunter, ihr Koffer hinter sich herziehend. Kaum waren sie im Auto, raste Vernon Dursley auch schon los, kam in Rekordzeit am Bahnhof an, schmiss die beiden mit einem kurzen "Wagt es ja nicht noch mal hier aufzutauchen, wenn ihr mit der Schule fertig seid!" aus dem Wagen und raste wieder davon. Innerlich frohlockte Harry, während er höflich tschüss sagte. Endlich dursleyfrei.

Er schnappte sich die etwas planlos aussehende Felicitas und brachte sie geschickt auf das Gleis 9 ¾.

Felicitas staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die rote Lock mit der goldenen Aufschrift "Hogwarts-Express" und überall lachende Schüler mit ihrem Gepäck und verschiedenen Eulenkäfigen herumspazieren sah

"Das ist jetzt schon total anders, als in Durmstrang. Dort ist alles einfach nur düster und kalt, damit meine ich auch wirklich alles", murmelte sie beeindruckt. Harry grinste sie an. Es freute ihn total, dass seine Schwester schon jetzt beeindruckt war, er hoffte schon die ganze Zeit, dass es ihr in Hogwarts gefiel und sie sich nicht nach Durmstrang zurück sehnte oder so.

Plötzlich fiel ein braunes Lockenmeer Harry um den Hals, dicht gefolgt von einem flammend roten Kopf, welcher unweigerlich einem Weasley gehören musste.

"Harry, wir sind ja so froh, dass du wieder da bist. Wir sind schon total gespannt auf deine Schwester", plapperte Hermine freudig los.

Ron schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter: "Hey Kumpel, haben dich diese Muggel endlich mal ein bisschen in Ruhe gelassen?"

Währenddessen wandte sich Hermine Felicitas zu und steckte ihr freundlich die Hand entgegen, welch diese sofort drückte.

"Hi, ich bin Hermine Granger und das da hinten ist Ron Weasley, freut uns dich kennen zu lernen."

"Hi, ich heiße Felicitas. Harry hat mir schon einiges von euch erzählt...", strahlte Felicitas Hermine an. Sie wurde von einem durchdringenden Pfiff unterbrochen, der die Schüler aufforderte in den Zug zu steigen, da sie in ein paar Minuten abfahren würden.

Hermine und Ron machten sich auf den Weg ins Vertrauensschülerabteil und erklärten, dass sie so bald wie möglich wieder hereinschauen würden. Beide mochten die hübsche schwarzhaarige Hexe sofort und waren froh Harry nicht allein in einem Abteil lassen zu müssen. Schließlich gab es auch noch Malfoy und die ganzen Slytherins, die ihm immer wieder gerne das Leben schwer machten.

Die Fahrt verging viel zu schnell und Felicitas, die mit Harry, Neville, Luna und Ginny in einem Abteil saß, wurde zusehends aufgeregter. Als sie schließlich aus dem Zug stiegen und in Richtung der Kutschen liefen, klammerte sie sich schutzsuchend an Harrys Arm. Dieser lächelte leicht und beeilte sich in eine Kutsche zu kommen, da er schon Malfoy mit einem höhnischen Gesichtsausdruck auf sich zu kommen sah und einen Malfoy, der jetzt auch noch fiese Sprüche ablieferte, würde seine Schwester bestimmt nicht verkraften.

Schließlich an der Schule angekommen, machte sich Harry sachte von seiner Schwester los, umarmte sie einmal aufmunternd und ging in die große Halle.

Während Felicitas draußen mit Professor McGonagall und den Erstklässlern wartete, versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen. Was soll denn das? Wieso mache ich mich eigentlich so verrückt, es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund aufgeregt zu sein. Ich gehe jetzt da rein, setze den Hut auf, wenn ich aufgerufen werde, der Hut ruft Gryffindor' und dann kann ich mich zu Harry setzen, er wird mir dann alles andere erklären. Gar kein Problem...'

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich und bat nun die Erstklässler und Felicitas einzutreten, da jetzt die Auswahl beginnen sollte. Sie betraten die Halle und gingen nach vorne, direkt vor den Lehrertisch, wo auf einem kleinen Hocker ein alter, verstaubter Hut stand.

"Ich werde euch jetzt nacheinander aufrufen, ihr werdet euch auf diesen Stuhl hier setzen und dann in eure Häuser zugeteilt. Alban, Sue..." Das Mädchen ging nach vorne, setzte sich und Professor McGonagall setzte den Hut auf ihren Kopf. Kaum berührte dieser den Kopf des Mädchens, rief er auch schon laut in die Halle: "RAVENCLAW".

Die Auswahl ging weiter. Felicitas hatte sich inzwischen wieder etwas beruhigt und wartete geduldig bis sie aufgerufen wurde. "Potter, Felicitas" Sie schaute einmal kurz zum Tisch der Gryffindors hinüber, von wo aus Harry ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln schickte und ihr einen erhobenen Daumen zeigte. Sie lächelte leicht und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Professor McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf, welcher ihr sofort über die Augen rutschte.

Harry beobachtete sie gespannt, sie schien ein kleines Zwiegespräch mit dem sprechenden Hut zu führen, wie Harry damals. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht leicht unwillig. Schließlich verkündete der Hut gellend seine Wahl: "SLYTHERIN!"

Eine verblüffte Ruhe kehrte in der ganzen Halle ein.


	2. Die erste Woche

So, da bin ich wieder. Jetzt fangen die Kapitel richtig an.

Die Geschehnisse kommen langsam ins Rollen.

Und hier ist nun das erste Chap:

Kapitel 1: Die erste Woche: In der Hölle der Löwen

Tja, da saß sie nun und wurde von der gesamten Schülerschaft, inklusive der Lehrer, angegafft. Eine Potter in Slytherin, seit wann gab es denn so was? Dumbledore und McGonagall schauten richtig schockiert, das hatte wohl keiner erwartet.

Nach einem endlos lang scheinenden Moment begannen dann sämtliche Slytherins zu klatschen, wie sie es immer bei einem Schüler, der neu in ihr Haus gewählt wurde, taten.

Wie betäubt stand Felicitas auf und schritt zu ihrem neuen Tisch, wo Pansy ihr auch sofort Platz machte und sie dann zwischen Draco und ihr eingekesselt saß.

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zum Tisch der Gryffindors hinüber, wo sie Harrys erstarrtes Gesicht erkennen konnte. Damit hatte er bestimmt auch nicht gerechnet. Leise seufzend drehte sie sich zu Pansy um, die sie ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen schon mehrere Male angesprochen hatte.

"Hi! Ich bin Pansy Parkinson, schön das du hier bist", wurde Felicitas freundlich angelächelt.

Sie schaute verwirrt zu Pansy, wollte diese sie verarschen? Sie hatte doch schon oft von Harry gehört, wie die Slytherins ihn immer wieder fertig machten und alles, was nicht reinblütig war, verachteten. Wieso plötzlich diese Freundlichkeit?

Dann besann sich Felicitas aber auf ihre guten Manieren und reichte Pansy ihre Hand: "Ähm,...hi! Ich bin Felicitas Potter."

Pansy lächelte sie an, bevor sie mit einem empörten Gesichtsausdruck Draco anstieß: "Mensch Dray, was soll denn das, du kannst doch nicht einfach unseren Neuzugang ignorieren. Draci-Liebling, über deine Manieren müssen wir aber wirklich noch mal reden."

"Verdammt Parkinson, hör auf! Ich bin weder dein Draci-Liebling', noch müssen wir über irgendetwas reden. Halt einfach deine Klappe!", schnauzte Draco sie kalt an, bevor er sich Felicitas zuwandte und sie kurz musterte: "Willkommen in Slytherin! Ich bin Draco Malfoy und Vertrauensschüler dieses Hauses. Ich werde dir nach dem Essen die unsere Räume zeigen und dich in die Regeln einweisen."

Felicitas nickte und betrachtete den Jungen vor sich. Das war also Malfoy, der Eisprinz der Slytherins. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie ihn sich anders vorgestellt, irgendwie schlimmer. Aber außer den kühl wirkenden grauen Augen und dem Gesicht, dass keine Gefühlsregung erkennen ließ, sah sie nichts Außergewöhnliches an ihm. Keine Spur von dem hochnäsigen, ätzenden Jungen, als den Harry ihn beschrieb. Und er sah unbestreitbar sehr gut aus: Das schon weißblonde Haar trug er mit einem Seitenscheitel, die stufigen Strähnen waren nicht so kurz, wie bei den meisten Jungs, geschnitten, aber auch nicht so lang, dass sie auf die Schulter fielen. Und wow, dieser Junge wusste sich zu kleiden. Die Malfoys mussten Kohle ohne Ende haben.

Plötzlich hörte Felicitas eine kühle Stimme hinter sich und drehte sich zu dem schwarz gekleideten Mann um, der hinter ihr stand.

"Nun, willkommen in Slytherin, Miss Potter. Wie ihnen Mr Malfoy zweifellos schon gesagt hat, wird er ihnen alles zeigen. Ich bin der Hauslehrer, Professor Snape. Hier habe ich Ihren Stundenplan, ansonsten möchte Ich ihnen noch mitteilen, dass Sie täglich hier zusammen mit Ihren Hauskameraden essen werden. In Slytherin ist es üblich, dass alle das Essen gemeinsam beginnen und auch keiner aufsteht, bevor nicht alle mit dem Essen fertig sind. Wie Sie bestimmt wissen, ist mein Verhältnis zu ihrem werten Bruder nicht gerade das Beste, deshalb wollte ich Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass ich erwarte, dass wir beide ohne Vorurteile aufeinander zugehen können. Zudem werden Sie sich keinen einzigen Schulregelbruch erlauben, solange sie sich in meinem Haus befinden, sonst bekommen wir ein ernsthaftes Problem miteinander. Ich hoffe sie leben sich gut ein."

Damit rauschte er mit wehendem Umhang aus der Halle. Felicitas sah ihm nach und schluckte leicht. Sie fand diesen Lehrer ziemlich einschüchternd. Und sie hatte ihn genau verstanden, dass er sie bei dem kleinsten Fehltritt aufs härteste bestrafen würde.

Sie straffte ihre Schultern und nahm eine gerade Haltung ein: Ach Quatsch, von so einer Fledermaus in Umhang würde sie sich doch keine Angst machen lassen!'

Außerdem würde sie sich als würdige Schülerin dieses Hauses erweisen. Auch wenn sie alles dafür geben würde in Gryffindor bei ihrem Bruder zu sein, würde sie sich hier genau so anstrengen.

Draco beobachtete sie mit einem leichten Grinsen und meinte jetzt: "Und die erste Begegnung mit unserem Gruselmeister überstanden? Keine Sorge, bei seiner ersten Ansprache einem neuen Schüler gegenüber macht er immer ein bisschen auf streng und knallharten Slytherin, aber eigentlich ist er auch ziemlich nett."

Felicitas sah ihn verblüfft an. Malfoy sprach ihr Mut zu? Entweder gab es an dieser Schule zwei Draco Malfoys oder sie war irgendwie im falschen Film gelandet.

"So, lass uns am besten jetzt zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, dann kann ich dir noch alles erklären bevor es richtig spät wird, du bist bestimmt müde."

Draco war schon aufgestanden. Seine Augen wirkten längst nicht mehr so kühl und unnahbar, wie zu Anfang, sie konnte sogar ein kleines Lächeln darin erkennen.

Als sie die Halle zusammen verließen, sah sie sofort Harry, der auf sie gewartet zu haben schien. Als er Malfoy und sie aus der Halle kommen sah, kam er sofort auf sie zu. Sie bemerkte wie Malfoy sich neben ihr plötzlich versteifte, sein Gesicht wurde vollkommen regungslos.

Harry beachtete ihn nicht und umarmte Felicitas erst mal wortlos. Dann sprach er besorgt: "Hey Süße! Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll, wir haben wohl beide nicht daran gedacht, dass du sogar in dieses Schlangenlager eingeteilt werden kannst", er beobachtete besorgt ihre Reaktion, "Vergiss nie, du kannst immer nach Gryffindor kommen, du musst nach dem Unterricht nicht die ganze Zeit in dieses..."

"Es reicht Potter!", schnarrte Malfoy plötzlich eiskalt los, "Ich denke nicht, dass dir das Recht zusteht unser Haus so herabwürdigend zu behandeln. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen völlig subjektiver Beschimpfung eines anderen Hauses. Du solltest dich wohl besser in eurem tollen' Gemeinschaftsraum verkriechen. Es ist schließlich schon spät für kleine Potters", fügte er mit einem höhnischen Grinsen hinzu.

Felicitas sah perplex zwischen Malfoy und Harry hin und her. Sie kapierte im Moment gar nichts. Diese Seite entsprach zwar viel eher dem Malfoy, von dem man ihr erzählt hatte, aber vorhin war er noch ganz anders gewesen. Und an Harry hatte sie so einen hasserfüllten Blick auch noch nie gesehen.

Als Harry schließlich nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung, bei der er ihr versichert hatte, dass sie schon einen Weg aus dieser Katastrophe finden würden, in Richtung Gryffindorturm davon ging, machten sich auch Draco und Felicitas auf den Weg.

Auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern konnte Felicitas nicht gerade wenig hasserfüllte Blicke geradezu fühlen. Sie schienen zwar weniger ihr, als Draco zu gelten, aber es beunruhigte sie trotzdem.

Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke, der ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ: Wenn alle doch den Slytherins mit solcher Verachtung entgegenkamen, würden sie dann auch sie, Felicitas, hassen? Übertrugen sich die Konflikte zwischen den Häusern einfach so auf jeden neu eingeteilten Schüler?

Sie wurde ihn ihrem Gedankengang jäh unterbrochen, als Draco vor einer schwarz glänzenden Schlangenstatue stehen blieb und sich zu ihr umwandte.

"So, hier sind wir. Das ist der Eingang zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Passwort lautet Dark Finale'." Als er diese Worte sprach, leuchteten die Augen der Schlang kurz dunkelgrün auf und gaben den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum frei.

Felicitas staunte. Sie hatte viel erwartet, eine dunkle trostlose Kammer, ein karg eingerichteter, Kerker, aber nicht das. Sie blickte sich um. Der Raum war sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet, mit einem großen Kamin, dunklen Holztischen und bequemen Sitzgruppen. Die Farben waren vorwiegend in grün und silber gehalten.

Draco beobachtete sie mit einem leicht amüsierten Grinsen, die vorherige Kälte und der Hass Harry gegenüber waren einem neutralen, ein bisschen belustigten Gesichtsausdruck gewichen: "Und, was anderes erwartet? Man erzählt sich schließlich viel über den ach so schlimmen Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins."

Sie lächelte unsicher zurück: "Es ist sehr schön."

Draco führte sie herum und zeigte ihr schließlich die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer, sie würde es sich mit Pansy teilen. Nach dem er noch kurz erklärt hatte, dass ihr Zimmer mit einem Passwort gesichert war und ihr Gepäck schon da war, wünschte er noch eine gute Nacht und verschwand ebenfalls in seinem Zimmer.

Nachdem Felicitas angeklopft hatte, machte ihr Pansy sofort auf und nannte ihr das Passwort. Als sie noch eine Weile miteinander geredet hatten, gingen beide Mädchen ins Bett.

Felicitas konnte aber noch lange nicht einschlafen. War es gestern Nacht wegen ihrer Aufregung und Vorfreude so gewesen, war sie im Moment einfach ein bisschen verwirrt. Sie überlegte, was ihre Einteilung in dieses Haus konkret für ihr Verhältnis mit den anderen Schülern, vor allem mit den Gryffindors, zu bedeuten hatte.

Sie fragte sich, wieso der Hut darauf bestanden hatte, sie müsste hierhin, obwohl sie in mehrmals gebeten hatte, sie zu ihrem Bruder zu schicken.

Und nicht zuletzt grübelte sie über niemand anderen als Draco Malfoy und ihren geliebten Bruder nach. Sie hatte heute beide von verschiedenen Seiten kennen gelernt, was ein bisschen viel für sie war.

Ungläubig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Würde sie Harry erzählen, dass Draco sie heute, man konnte es schon nett bezeichnen, eingewiesen hatte, würde dieser wahrscheinlich denken, die Slytherins hätten ihr bereits eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst.

...Sie sprach immer noch wie Harry von den Slytherins', als würde sie über etwas Unangenehmes reden. Ob es nun passte oder nicht, sie gehörte dazu und trotz allem, was sie gehört hatte, war sie keinesfalls bereit jetzt zu verzweifeln oder etwas in der Art, was Harry schon beinahe zu erwarten schien.

Schließlich schlief sie erschöpft ein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Felicitas von einer gutgelaunten Pansy wachgerüttelt:

"Hey Fey, aufstehen, du Schlafmütze?" Als sie Felicitas verwunderten Blick sah, fügte sie mit einem bettelnden Gesichtsausdruck hinzu: "Ich darf doch Fey sagen oder? Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitte, ich liebe Spitznamen! Dein Name ist zwar schön, aber doch etwas lang. Ja, darf ich?"

Nach einem zögerlichen Nicken seitens Felicitas, sprang Pansy ihr strahlend um den Hals: "Danke! Bis jetzt hat noch niemand mir erlaubt, ihn bei einem von mir ausgewählten Spitznamen zu nennen". Mit einem undefinierbaren Funkeln in den Augen fügte sie hinzu, "Nicht das ich es nicht trotzdem tun würde, aber danke!"

Felicitas schaute sie verdutzt an. Konnte man Pansy so einfach glücklich machen? Sie merkte, dass es sie auch glücklich machte ihrer neuen Zimmernachbarin eine Freude bereitet zu haben. Pansy schien einfach so drollig, wie sie aufgeregt und glückstrahlend umherhüpfte. Felicitas hatte schon gestern bemerkt, dass die anderen Slytherins Pansy eher neutral und zum Teil sogar mit Abscheu betrachteten, sie verstand allerdings nicht so genau warum.

Als sie vor der großen Halle ankamen, hielt Felicitas kurz an und blickte unsicher zu dem großen, schweren Holztor. Sie hatte keinen Schimmer was sie nun erwartete und sie war nervös.

Plötzlich stand Draco neben ihr und schaute sie aufmunternd an: "Hey, nur keine Angst. Du brauchst überhaupt nicht nervös zu sein. Immer aufrecht gehen und das Ziel im Auge behalten. Zieh dein Ding durch, wie jeder andere Sly auch."

Felicitas tat wie geheißen und straffte ihre Schultern. Malfoy hatte eindeutig Recht, sie würde sich bestimmt nicht hängen lassen, außerdem würde das wohl noch ein schlechteres Licht auf ihr neues Haus werfen, als in dem es sowieso schon erschien.

Mit einem letzten kleinen Lächeln öffnete Draco die Tür, bevor er hocherhobenen Hauptes neben ihr durch die Halle zum Tisch der Slytherins ging. Felicitas setzte eine neutrale Mine auf, die ihrer Unsicherheit keinen Platz ließ und ging ohne irgendwo anders hinzuschauen zu ihrem Tisch.

Das Frühstück ging vorüber, es wurde Zeit für die erste Unterrichtsstunde. Felicitas warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Stundenplan: montags hatten sie in den ersten zwei Stunden immer Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindors. Sie freute sich total. Zum einen gehörte Zaubertränke zu ihren absoluten Lieblingsfächern und zum anderen hatte sie mit Harry zusammen Unterricht.

Sie betrat zusammen mit ein paar anderen Slytherins den Kerker und blieb kurz stehen, um sich umzusehen. Hmm, nicht schlecht, wirklich nicht schlecht', dachte sie, Die kühlen Kerker sind perfekt zum Brauen von Tränken.'

Sie erblickte Harry der sie mit einer Hand auf die linke Seite winkte und gerade dazu ansetzte etwas zu sagen, als ihm eine schrille Stimme von der anderen Zimmerseite her zuvorkam:

"Hey Fey, hier ist noch ein Platz frei, du kannst dich hierher zu mir setzen." Felicitas sah, wie Harry das Gesicht verzog ohne es in die Richtung zu drehen, aus der das Rufen kam. Was wollte diese durchgedrehte Person denn von seiner Schwester und wie hatte sie Felicitas grade genannt?

Felicitas währenddessen blieb unschlüssig stehen. Sollte sie nach links, zu ihrem Bruder, der das erwartete oder sollte sie nach rechts zu Pansy, die es sich offensichtlich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, sich um Felicitas zu kümmern. Ihr fiel auf, dass die Schüler streng getrennt nach Gryffindor und nach Slytherin saßen. Wenn sie sich zu Harry setzen würde, würde sie damit unbestreitbar zeigen, dass ihr ihr Haus nicht passte und sie Gryffindor bevorzugte, würde sie aber Harry Gryffindor sein lassen und zu Pansy gehen ...Scheiße, warum geriet sie auch in solche Konflikte.

Die Entscheidung des Sitzplatzes wurde ihr aber, zu Felicitas riesiger Erleichterung, von Snape abgenommen, der gerade das Klassenzimmer betrat und sich an sie wandte:

"Miss Potter, setzen Sie sich bitte dort vorne neben Mr Malfoy, er wird Ihnen in den ersten Stunden ein wenig unter die Arme greifen, sollte es nötig sein."

Sie nickte ihm dankbar zu und begab sich nach vorne zu Draco, der in weiser Voraussicht schon einen Platz zwischen ihm und Blaise Zabini frei gehalten zu haben schien.

Snapes Befürchtungen erwiesen sich nach dieser Stunde allerdings als unbegründet und nach dem ersten Tag hatte Felicitas die Gewissheit, dass sie in keinem Fach hinterher war, eher im Gegenteil. Sie war schon immer eine sehr gute Schülerin gewesen.

Später machte sie ihre Hausaufgaben im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und unterhielt sich dabei mit immer wechselnden Personen. Sie fühlte sich sehr wohl, alle kamen ihr absolut freundlich entgegen, sie fragten sie nach ihrem bisherigen Leben, wollten wissen wie es in Durmstrang so zuging und erzählten ihr allerlei lustige Geschichten von Hogwarts und auch über Partys, die sie hier schon veranstaltet hatten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die ersten Tage vergingen und schon war es Freitag. Das erste Wochenende auf Hogwarts stand bevor, endlich wieder ausschlafen. So sehr ihr die erste Woche gefallen hatte, so sehr freute sich Felicitas aber auch auf das Wochenende, dann hatte sie endlich mal Zeit in Ruhe nachzudenken und alle neuen Eindrücke auf sich wirken zu lassen. Sie beschloss zuerst ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, damit sie das ganze Wochenende über wirklich frei hatte. Sie setzte sich mit zwei anderen Slytherins an einen Tisch und half ihnen nebenbei noch in Alte Runen, da die beiden damit nicht ganz zurechtkamen.

Als Felicitas schließlich fertig war, ließ sie sich auf ein dunkelgrünes Sofa in der Nähe des Kamins fallen. Nachdem sie sich gerade fünf Minuten entspannt hatte, setzten sich auch schon Draco und Blaise zu ihr. Blaise begann sofort sie zu löchern:

"Hey Fey - ich darf dich doch auch so nennen oder ein bettelnder Blick aus samtbraunen Hundeaugen - und wie gefällt es dir? Ich hoffe du hast dich schon gut eingewöhnt. Ich bin bis jetzt leider noch nicht richtig dazu gekommen mich dir vorzustellen. Ich bin Blaise Zabini, bestaussehendster Sly, Schwarm der ganzen Schule, naja, mit Ausnahme von Draco vielleicht. Solltest du bei irgendwas Hilfe brauchen, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen."

Seine Augen blitzten definitiv zweideutig auf, bevor er weiter sprach: "Was ich eigentlich fragen wollte: Aus reiner Neugier, hat so eine Schönheit wie du eigentlich noch keinen Freund hier in Hogwarts? Nein? Also..."

"Blaise, es reicht! Denk nicht mal daran einer neuen Schülerin, die kaum richtig angekommen ist, schon ein unmoralisches Angebot zu machen", mischte sich Draco jetzt ein.

"Och menn, Draco, jetzt sei doch nicht so pingelig, wo sie doch sooooooooooo toll aussieht", schmollte Blaise. Woraufhin er eine Kopfnuss von Draco bekam.

Felicitas musste lachen: "Also Zabini..."

"Nenn mich doch wenigstens Blaise."

"Also Blaise. Vielen Dank für deinen ... ähm ... interessanten Willkommensgruß, ich freue mich hier sein zu dürfen." Sie lächelte ihn an.

Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass sie heute eigentlich noch etwas hatte erledigen wollen. Es hatte sich während der ganzen Woche, besonders während den Unterrichtsstunden immer mehr in ihrem Kopf manifestiert und musste wohl oder übel so schnell wie möglich erledigt werden. Aber sie wusste ja gar nicht wo...? Sollte sie Malfoy um Hilfe bitten...? Das kam bei ihm ziemlich sicher nicht so gut an? Sollte sie...? Oder doch lieber bis Montag warten?

Sie merkte, dass sie von Blaise und Draco beobachtet wurde, anscheinend war sie gerade völlig abwesend gewesen.

"Ist irgendwas? Oder willst du noch etwas wissen?", erkundigte sich Blaise nun mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. Sie wusste nicht genau was sie sagen sollte:

"Ähm, ich weiß nicht..."

Sie warf Draco einen kurzen versteckten Seitenblick zu. Blaise schien ihn aber bemerkt zu haben, denn plötzlich sprang er auf und sagte schon im Weggehen:

"Ihr entschuldigt mich eine Weile, nicht wahr? Ich habe Alicia - das ist meine kleine Schwester - noch versprochen bei ihren Hausaufgaben zu helfen."

Draco sah sie abwartend an. Felicitas schaute ihn verlegen an: "Also Malfoy, ich wollte..."

"Es gefällt mir zwar normalerweise nicht, aber du kannst mich ruhig Draco nennen. Es geht ja schließlich nicht, wenn Blaise mir etwas voraushat", unterbrach er sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln

"Also Draco, ich wollte dich was fragen", begann sie total unsicher und holte einmal tief Luft, "Weißt du wo der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ist?"

Draco versteifte sich kaum merklich, seine Augen wurde eine Nuance kühler, bevor er neutral antwortete: "Ja, klar. Soll ich dich hinbringen?"

"Das wäre toll."

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen schweigend durchs Schloss. Schließlich kamen sie vor dem Bild der fetten Dame an. Draco deutete wortlos darauf und Felicitas klopfte an. Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete Hermine. Felicitas atmete auf, zum Glück war es jemand den sie kannte.

"Hi! Ich wollte zu Harry", sagte sie.

Hermine lächelte sie freundlich an: "Hi Felicitas! Kein Problem, Harry ist gerade in seinem Schlafsaal. Komm doch..."

Sie stoppte, als sie Draco entdeckte, der ein paar Schritte entfernt an der Wand lehnte und sie abschätzend ansah. Hermine wollte ihn auf keinen Fall in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum haben, aber sie wusste, dass, wenn sie nicht genau wie alle anderen reagieren wollte, die die Konflikte zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor schürten, musste sie ihn wohl oder übel auch hineinbitten.

Verdammt, sie war dieses Jahr nun mal Schulsprecherin, sie musste mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen.

"Ähm, kommt doch rein. Ich gebe Harry Bescheid", fügte sie schließlich zögernd hinzu. Felicitas und Draco betraten hinter Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Augenblicklich wurde es still. Zwei Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wo gab es denn so was? Okay, die eine war die Schwester ihres Helden, aber ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy?

Die beiden blieben ruhig neben dem Eingang stehen und warteten auf Harry. Kurz später hörte man ihn auch schon die Treppe hinunter kommen. Als er Felicitas sah, fing er zu strahlen an, sein Gesichtsausdruck erstarrte aber merklich, als er Draco neben ihr stehen sah. Felicitas lief ihm entgegen und setzte sich mit Harry gemeinsam auf eine bequeme Couch.

"Hi Harry, ich hoffe ich störe nicht", begann sie. Er lächelte sie freudig an:

"Ach Quatsch, du störst doch nicht", seine Augen wanderten zu Draco, "Was allerdings ihn betrifft..."

"Sorry, wenn ich jemanden verärgert haben sollte, weil ich mit Draco gekommen bin, aber ich wusste nicht wer sonst in Slytherin wissen könnte, wo sich euer Gemeinschaftsraum befindet, er ist schließlich Vertrauensschüler", erklärte ihm Felicitas.

Harry schüttelte kurz den Kopf: "Ehrlich gesagt interessiert es mich nicht so sehr, was die anderen denken, weil er hier ist. Vielmehr interessiert es mich, warum er hier ist, normal würde ihn doch nicht mal Snape dazu bringen die Hölle der Löwen' zu betreten. Das hat er einfach so für dich gemacht?"

"Weißt du, wenn man ihn so erlebt, in Slytherin zum Beispiel, ist Draco total anders. Er lacht auch vielmehr und wirkt nicht so gefühlskalt."

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen misstrauisch hoch: "Ach, ihr seid also schon beim Vornamen? Wie auch immer, bitte lass dich nicht von ihm einwickeln, ich habe ihn ganz anders kennen gelernt. Ich mache mir Sorgen, weil ich das Gefühl nicht loswerde, dass Malfoy hier eine ganz miese Nummer durchzieht."

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich kann auf mich selber auspassen, ich bin groß genug!"

Ein Lächeln. "Ich weiß."

"Weswegen ich eigentlich hier bin: Es fällt mir nicht leicht und ich denke es wird dir gar nicht gefallen, aber ich glaube, dass es das Beste ist und bitte dich es so zu akzeptieren."

"Über was willst du mit mir reden?"


	3. Quidditch und der gewisse Junge

So, hier ist Chap 2.

Falls diese Geschichte jemand liest, bitte reviewt doch! ganz-lieb-guck

_Einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünsche ich!_

**Kapitel 2: Quidditch und der gewisse Junge**

„Also", begann Felicitas dann, „Um es schlicht und einfach zu sagen: Ich bin eine Slytherin. Der Hut hat gemeint Slytherin wäre das beste Haus für mich und so wird es dann wohl auch sein. Schließlich hat sich der Hut noch nie geirrt, wie du mir ja in den Sommerferien erzählt hast. Außerdem…"

„Ab…"

„Bitte unterbrich mich nicht, Harry. Du kannst nachher etwas dazu sagen", sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und fuhr dann fort, „Außerdem fühle ich mich wohl in Slytherin. …Bitte schau mich nicht so an, Harry! Es ist so, daran kann keiner was ändern. Ich. Fühle. Mich. Wohl. In. Slytherin. Punkt. Was ich möchte: Bitte versuch mich nicht in alle Gryffindoraktivitäten mit einzubinden. Es ist total lieb von dir und ich schätze es wirklich so einen tollen Bruder zu haben, das weißt du auch, aber ich bin eine Slytherin. Und noch dazu ganz neu an dieser Schule. Ich möchte mich in mein neues Haus eingliedern, verstehst du das? Ich bin unsicher und ich möchte einfach dazu gehören. …Zu meinem Haus dazugehören."

Sie schaute Harry besorgt an. Wie würde er es aufnehmen? Würde er es verstehen können? Sie seufzte und betrachtete nervös ihre Hände, bis Harry die gespannte Stille unterbrach:

„Nun,...ich muss über das nachdenken."

Er saß steif auf der Couch und betrachtete sie leicht kühl. Als er nach einer Weile nichts mehr hinzufügte, verabschiedete Felicitas sich schließlich ein bisschen traurig und ging mit Draco zusammen zurück zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

„Und wie ist es gelaufen? Potter sah ja nicht allzu begeistert über das, was du ihm gesagt hast, aus", erkundigte sich Draco auf dem Weg. Felicitas schaute ihn nachdenklich an. Ja, wie war es eigentlich gelaufen? Konnte man das als gut bezeichnen? Immerhin war Harry nicht ausgeflippt, was sie schon fast befürchtete hatte.

Draco schien zu merken, dass sie nicht so gut drauf war und versuchte sie ein bisschen abzulenken: „Sag mal, spielst du eigentlich Quidditch? Ich bin nämlich bei uns der Teamkapitän und wir brauchen einen neuen Sucher."

„Ja, ich habe immer als Sucher gespielt bis jetzt. Ob ich gut genug für die Schulmannschaft bin, weiß ich aber nicht. Sag mal, spielst nicht du in der Position des Suchers?", fragte sie dann verwundert.

Draco lächelte sie an: „Bis jetzt schon, aber dieses Jahr werden endlich 2 Jägerpositionen frei und ich wollte schon immer als Jäger spielen. Ich liebe Quidditch und wollte unbedingt in die Schulmannschaft, es war aber nur die Sucherposition frei. Deshalb war ich das bis jetzt auch. Morgen sind bereits die Auswahlspiele, spiel einfach mal mit und dann sehen wir weiter."

Felicitas nickte erfreut und war schon in Gedanken auf dem Quidditchfeld, als Draco sie noch einmal ansprach: „Hast du einen Besen?"

„Mhm, einen Feuerblitz", murmelte sie.

„Super, dann erwarte ich dich morgen um halb 10 auf dem Quidditchfeld. Ach halt, da warst du ja noch gar nie. Ich würde sagen wir holen nach dem Frühstück schnell unsere Besen und gehen dann zusammen hin."

Felicitas konnte über so viel Freundlichkeit seitens Draco nur staunen, sie hatte die Vorurteile, die sich automatisch von Harry auf sie übertragen hatten, immer noch nicht ganz überwunden, aber das ging ja schließlich auch nicht einfach von heute auf morgen.

Schließlich strahlte sie Draco an und bedankte sich bei ihm, dass er sich so um sie kümmerte. „Ich bin das gar nicht gewohnt. Bis jetzt war ich meistens auf mich alleine gestellt", fügte sie etwas verlegen hinzu.

Sie waren inzwischen in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen und setzten sich in zwei dunkelgrüne Sessel, nahe dem Kamin.

Draco sah sie nachdenklich an: „Und du hättest es auch nicht erwartet, dass ausgerechnet ich das bin, nicht wahr? Daraus kann man dir auch keinen Vorwurf machen, du hast es nicht anders gesagt bekommen. Weißt du, ich glaube viele machen sich auch gar nicht die Mühe, hinter die so genannte Slytherinfassade zu schauen. Voldemort ist von Grund auf böse und verdorben, er war ein Slytherin, alle Slytherins sind von Grund auf böse und verdorben, Punkt. Man muss sich auch die Mühe machen die Menschen hinter der Fassade kennen zu lernen. Obwohl ich das besonders bei deinem Bruder wohl auch nie richtig versucht habe. Wir hatte am Anfang eine unschöne Begegnung und haben seither nichts versucht, um uns trotzdem besser kennen zu lernen. Wir können wohl alle nicht aus unserer Haut bzw. Erziehung."

Wieder einmal schaute Felicitas Draco ein bisschen perplex an. Draco machte sich Gedanken über die Häuserfeindschaften. Draco Malfoy gab zu, dass er _einen Fehler_ gemacht hatte. Sie war baff. Von wegen engstirnigem arroganten Slytherin. Sie sah hier wohl Draco in der Soft-Version.

Schließlich antwortete sie ihm: „Ich denke, dass du recht hast. Irgendjemand sollte irgendwann einmal den ersten Schritt zu einem gemeinsamen Weg machen, ich bin sicher, dass viele folgen würden."

Nach einer Weile verabschiedeten sich beide und gingen dann ins Bett. Sie wollten fit für die morgigen Auswahlspiele sein.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück machte sich eine beachtliche Zahl an Slytherins mit geschulterten Besen auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Sie waren gerade seit ein paar Minuten dort und Draco war dabei die Spieler in einzelne Gruppen einzuteilen, als aus Richtung Schule ein paar Schüler in rot-goldenen Umhängen kamen.

Felicitas bemerkte sie als erste und ging zu Draco hinüber: „Du Draco, das da drüben ist doch nicht etwas die Gryffindormannschaft oder?" Das konnte sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Sie war schon etwas nervös wegen der Auswahlspiele und hatte ein bisschen Bammel davor, sich auf dem Besen lächerlich zu machen, da brauchte sie nicht auch noch ihren Bruder und eine gegnerische Mannschaft, die dabei zusahen.

Draco sah von seiner Liste auf in die angegebene Richtung und runzelte leicht verärgert die Stirn, als er Richtung Eingangstor schritt. Felicitas folgte ihm schweigend, vielleicht konnte sie ja etwas tun, damit die Fronten nicht ganz so feindlich aneinander gerieten, schließlich wusste sie, dass weder Harry, der Gryffindorkapitän, noch Draco ein sonderlich sanftes Gemüt hatten.

„Malfoy", Harry spie den Namen verachtend aus, „Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier?" Er schien Felicitas noch gar nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Falls du es noch nicht gesehen haben solltest, Potter, aber ich habe meine Mannschaft heute von halb 10 bis 12 für das Quidditchfeld eingetragen, zwecks Auswahlspielen. Lesen müsstest du doch können oder?", antwortete Draco kalt.

„Ach ja?", fragte Harry wenig überzeugt und betrachtete Draco ebenso kalt.

Felicitas seufzte, das konnte noch eine Weile dauern. Und sie würde es auf keinen Fall dulden, sie wollte schließlich auch endlich anfangen. „Ruhe, alle beide!", unterbrach sie die zwei Streithähne dann. Die beiden waren viel zu erstaunt wegen dieser Einmischung und hielten überrascht den Mund, als Felicitas auch schon murmelte: „Accio Quidditchplan."

Eine Minute später kam schon ein Pergament vom Schloss her geflogen und landete in ihrer Hand. Sie rollte es sofort auf und zeigte es beiden. Draco lächelte zufrieden und Harry schaute seine Schwester kurz mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, wobei sie entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte und ihm erklärte, dass sie jetzt einfach nur gerne anfangen würde und sie ja auch heute Mittag trainieren konnten, da das Quidditchfeld dann frei war. Die Gryffindormannschaft zog schließlich grummelnd ab und die Slytherins konnten anfangen.

Es wurden ein paar harte Spiele, aber schließlich standen die zwei neuen Mitglieder in der Hausmannschaft fest. Draco wirkte überaus zufrieden und strahlte Felicitas an:

„Also Fey, willkommen in unserem Team. Wir freuen uns dich als Sucherin zu haben, du hast genial gespielt!"

Auch Felicitas strahlte: „Danke! Ich freue mich riesig. Wer ist denn der zweite Jäger geworden, ich hab das vor lauter Aufregung gar nicht mitbekommen."

Draco lachte: „Wie zu erwarten hat Blaise alle anderen aus dem Rennen geworfen."

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum alberten alle ausgelassen herum und Blaise und Felicitas konnten gleich ihre neuen Quidditchumhänge anprobieren, die perfekt passten. Felicitas lernte auch noch die anderen Mitglieder der Hausmannschaft kennen und es wurde ein lustiger Abend, bei dem sie allerlei Geschichten über Quidditch austauschten.

* * *

_**Harrys Sicht**_

Seine Schwester gab ihm die zur Zeit lauter Rätsel auf. Er verstand sie nicht mehr wirklich. Als er Hermine und Ron erzählt hatte, was sie ihn an jenem Tag gebeten hatte, war er auch eher auf Ablehnung gestoßen. Naja, die beiden waren aber auch schon immer der Meinung, dass man es in Slytherin niemals aushalten konnte. Das hatte er eigentlich auch gedacht, aber seit ihm Felicitas einiges aus ihrer ersten Woche bei den Slytherins erzählt hatte, war seine Sichtweise doch stark ins Wanken geraten.

Anscheinend behandelten die anderen Slytherins Felicitas wirklich nett. Er wusste nicht, ob es nur daran lag, dass sie in ihrem Haus gelandet war und nicht in Gryffindor, wie es eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen war, oder ob sie einfach wirklich nett waren. Besonders bei Malfoys Verhalten schwebte ein großes Fragezeichen über Harrys Kopf. Er hatte anscheinend zu Felicitas gesagt, dass sie ihn Draco nennen könne, das war richtig unmalfoyhaft. Er hatte es eigentlich noch nie erlebt, dass irgendein Schüler außer Blaise Zabini ihn Draco nennen durfte.

Felicitas hatte ihm auch lachend von Zabinis…etwas zweifelhaftem Willkommensgruß erzählt. Der sollte bloß seine Griffel von seiner Schwester lassen, sonst würde Harry ihm mal kräftig die Meinung geigen. Würde Zabini zu seiner Schwester passen? Er fand überhaupt nicht. Die braunen Rehaugen, die oft ach so unschuldig funkelten, und die schwarzen Locken, die sein männlich geschnittenes Gesicht wunderbar zur Geltung brachten…

Plötzlich merkte Harry, dass er in seinen Gedanken vollkommen abgeschweift war, naja, in gewisser Weise war er eigentlich gleich zu seinem nächsten Problem abgeschweift. Es war jetzt wirklich Zeit es mal zu erwähnen, das Geschwafel von zwei bestimmten Gryffindors zu diesem Thema ging ihm nämlich ziemlich auf die Nerven. Er musste nur noch überlegen, wem er es als erstens erzählen sollte. Hm…Familie geht vor, fand er.

Er musste sein Verhalten Felicitas gegenüber auch noch einmal überdenken, schließlich konnte er sie auch verstehen. Und auch wenn es ihm eigentlich nicht ganz passte, wusste er doch, dass sie Recht hatte.

_**Harrys Sicht Ende**_

* * *

Die ersten Schulwochen vergingen, Felicitas gewöhnte sich immer mehr ein und auch Harry hatte die Situation akzeptieren können und sogar eine gewisse Toleranz manchen Slytherins gegenüber, wie z.B. Pansy Parkinson, aufbauen können.

Die Schüler befanden sich gerade einmal wieder beim Abendessen in der großen Halle, als Dumbledore aufstand, um eine Ankündigung zu machen:

„Meine lieben Schüler, ich darf euch mitteilen, dass dieses Jahr wieder ein Halloweenball geben wird. Um 19 Uhr findet die Eröffnung hier in der großen Halle statt. Die ersten beiden Klassen dürfen bis um 22 Uhr bleiben, Klassen drei und vier bis 24 Uhr, für die Schüler ab der fünften Klassenstufe gibt es ein ‚open end'. Ihr werdet in euren Festumhängen bzw. –kleidern mit einem Partner oder einer Partnerin erwartet, natürlich steht es euch auch frei allein zu kommen, was aber nicht so amüsant wäre."

Zufrieden lächelnd setzte er sich wieder und betrachtete die Aufregung, die nach dieser Ankündigung in der großen Halle herrschte. Einige Mädchen tuschelten schon darüber, was sie denn für Kleider anziehen sollten, während manche Jungen nicht ganz so begeistert aussahen, da sie wohl noch keine Ahnung hatten, welches Mädchen sie fragen sollten, ob sie mit ihnen zum Ball kommen würden. Es würde bestimmt ein äußerst vergnügliches Ereignis werden und lenkte die Schüler hoffentlich auch ein bisschen von den ganzen Geschichten ab, die über Voldemort im Tagespropheten standen.

Felicitas freute sich auch total auf den Ball, sie war außerdem eine begeisterte Tänzerin. Als sie jedoch einen Blick auf den Gryffindortisch warf, wurde ihre Vorfreude ein wenig gedämpft, da Harry wie ein Häufchen Elend dasaß und auf seinen Teller starrte.

Kurz entschlossen stand sie auf und lief zum Gryffindortisch hinüber, wo sie sich neben ihrem Bruder niederließ. Sie stupste ihn aufmunternd an:

„Hey Harry, was ist denn los? Freust du dich nicht auf den Ball?" Harry sah sie mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck an und antwortete:

„Doch eigentlich schon, aber Hermine und Ron werden wieder mal reihenweise Mädchen anschleppen und dann erwarten, dass ich eine von ihnen auffordere, mit mir zum Ball zu kommen."

„Das kann aber noch nicht alles sein oder? Sonst würdest du wohl kaum so ein Gesicht machen", erkundigte sich Felicitas.

Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass niemand sie beobachtete, flüsterte er seiner Schwester ins Ohr: „Felicitas, ich bin schwul!" Leicht ängstlich abwartend beobachtete er die Reaktion seiner Schwester. Diese schien aber nicht im Mindesten überrascht oder gar angewidert, wie es doch auch in der so toleranten Zauberwelt auch hin und wieder vorkam.

„Macht doch nichts, dann forderst du eben einen Jungen auf."

„Das sagst du so leicht. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie megapeinlich es wäre einen zu fragen nur um dann als Antwort zu bekommen, dass er überhaupt nicht schwul ist?", fragte Harry.

Felicitas überlegte kurz, nickte und fing plötzlich an zu lächeln.

Harry schaute sie nervös an: „Weißt du eigentlich, dass du dieses typische Slytherinlächeln perfekt drauf hast? Also, rück schon mit der Sprache raus, was hast du hinter deiner Engelsstirn ausgebrütet?"

Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich noch etwas, als sie mit einem undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck antwortete: „Hm, ich kenne da einen ganz bestimmten Jungen, von dem ich weiß, dass er den Besen von zwei Seiten besteigt und, der eindeutig an dir interessiert ist. Wir haben sogar schon einmal über ihn gesprochen und anhand deiner Reaktionen würde ich behaupten, dass du nicht abgeneigt wärst."

Harry sah sie perplex an. Über wen hatten sie denn schon geredet? Malfoy? Urgh, lieber nicht daran denken. Naja, es musste ja nicht unbedingt ein Slytherin sein. Bei Felicitas hatten sich, während sie jetzt schon hier war, schon einige Verehrer gemeldet und sie hatte eigentlich in jedem Haus ein paar Freunde. Wer könnte es denn sein? Hatten sie etwa über…? Harrys Herz begann unmerklich ein bisschen schneller zu schlagen.

„Er beobachtet uns sogar gerade ein bisschen", fügte Felicitas geheimnisvoll hinzu.

Schnell schaute sich Harry in der großen Halle um, bevor er resigniert antwortete: „Du Fey –er nannte sie seit ein paar Tagen auch manchmal so-, ungefähr die halbe Halle beobachtet uns, ich schätze es ist selten zu sehen, dass jemand vom Slytherintisch den Gryffindors einen Besuch abstattet."

„Lass dich überraschen, ich frage bei diesem bestimmten Jungen mal unauffällig nach, wenn er denn fragen will." Damit umarmte sie Harry kurz, bevor sie aus der großen Halle ging und in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte.

Auch wenn sie nicht sicher gewusst hatte, dass Harry wirklich schwul war, hatte sie sich schon gedacht, dass er diesen bestimmten Jungen mochte. Dieser Junge hatte auch bereits ein paar versteckte Andeutungen bezüglich ihres Bruders gemacht, aber da sie nicht gewusst hatte, ob er schwul war oder nicht, war sie nicht darauf eingegangen.

Mit einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht sprach sie das Passwort und betrat ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie würde die Mission ‚Bringe diesen attraktiven Jungen dazu deinen schüchternen Bruder zum Ball einzuladen' heute beginnen. Der Ball war schließlich schon in ein bisschen mehr wie einer Woche, am Freitag nächste Woche nämlich und heute war Mittwoch.

* * *

Zwei Tage später besuchte Felicitas Harry wieder einmal im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, er hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht dazu durchringen können, zu den Schlangen zu kommen.

Sie diskutierten wieder einmal über den Ball.

„Sag mal, hast du eigentlich schon einen Partner, mit dem du zum Ball gehst. Wahrscheinlich hast du schon Dutzende von Einladungen bekommen, wie ich dich kenne, oder? Wer war denn alles dabei?", erkundigte sich Harry.

Felicitas sah ihn nachdenklich an: „Mhm, Nott hat mich als erster gefragt."

Als sie Harrys geschockten Blick sah, fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu: „Ich habe aber noch keinem zugesagt. Dean hat mich noch gefragt, zwei Ravenclaws, ein Hufflepuff. Ich weiß noch nicht mit wem ich hingehen soll. Bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum ist zurzeit die Hölle los. Ich mag Pansy ja eigentlich, aber ich hasse ihre Draco-Show. Sie hat ihn bestimmt schon zehnmal gefragt, ob er nicht mit ihr zum Ball möchte, er ist im Moment ziemlich genervt und meidet sie so gut es geht."

Harry konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, woraufhin er einen warnenden Blick von seiner Schwester erntete und sich aber gleich mit schriller Stimme, richtig à la Pansy, verteidigte: „Was denn? Ich finde es doch soooo toll, wenn man jemanden soooo liebt." Nun musste auch Felicitas grinsen.

Schließlich verabschiedete sie sich, da sie noch Hausaufgaben machen musste und Harry ging in die Bibliothek, da er noch etwas für Geschichte der Zauberei nachschlagen musste. Er saß gerade an einem Tisch, mit drei aufgeschlagenen Büchern vor sich und machte sich Notizen, so merkte er gar nicht, wie sich jemand von hinten näherte.

Erst als er warmen Atem in seinem Nacken spürte zuckte er zusammen. Bevor er sich aber umdrehen konnte, flüsterte ihm eine warme Stimme ins Ohr: „Na, Harry? Machst du gerade Hausaufgaben. So brav heute?"

Harry erkannte diese Stimme sofort, hatte er sie doch schon ein paar Mal bei gewissen Tätigkeiten vorgestellt. Während er leicht errötete und so etwas wie „Muss was für Geschichte der Zauberei nachschlagen." nuschelte, ließ sich Blaise Zabini neben ihm auf einem Stuhl nieder und schenkte ihm ein dunkles Lachen, dass Harry noch eine Nuance tiefer erröten ließ.

„Ich darf dich doch kurz stören, Harry, nicht wahr?", gurrte Blaise nun mit einem Lächeln. Die samtbraunen Augen funkelten ihn warm und auch ein bisschen vergnügt, weil Harry diese offensichtliche Flirterei doch ein bisschen peinlich war, an, was Harry noch mehr verwirrte.

Seit wann schaute ihn Bl…hust Zabini denn so warm an? „Äh, ja klar", antwortete er schließlich.

„Ich wollte mich mal erkundigen, ob du schon einen Partner hast, mit dem du zum Ball gehen willst?", erkundigte sich Blaise immer noch mit einem vergnügten Lächeln.

Harry blieb erst mal die Spucke weg. Er wollte doch nicht etwa…? Würde er…?

„Äh, Partner?", Harry hätte sich schlagen können für diese hirnlose Antwort. Da suchte ihn schon mal Blaise Zabini höchstpersönlich in der Bibliothek auf und fragte ihn das und er gab so eine Antwort. Ganz toll, Harry!

Man musste ihm wohl angesehen haben, dass er sich für diese Antwort ohrfeigen könnte, denn Blaise sah äußerst amüsiert aus. „Nun ich habe, aus geheimen Quellen, gehört, dass du, wie ich übrigens, dem eigenen Geschlecht nicht ganz kalt gegenüber stehst", gab er zurück.

Harry knurrte nur ein „So meine Liebe, jetzt bist du fällig!", woraufhin Blaise in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach und dann Harry betrachtete:

„Du bist einfach zu süß! Harry, würdest du mit mir zum Ball gehen?"

Harry errötete bei dem ersten Satz sichtlich und antwortete dann natürlich mit ja. Er wusste, dass es irgendwann bekannt werden würde, dass er schwul war, also konnte er es auch gleich richtig machen, da hatte Felicitas schon Recht.

Außerdem freute sich Blaise sichtlich. Er sagte Harry, dass sie sich ja dann eine Viertelstunde vor 19 Uhr vor der großen Halle treffen konnten, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand wieder.

* * *

Währenddessen war Felicitas zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zurückgekehrt, wo sie sich zu Draco auf eine Couch setzte und sich auch gleich grinsend erkundigte, wo denn der liebe Blaise abgeblieben war.

Draco antwortete ihr genauso grinsend: „Nun, ich glaube er hat auf den Typ einer gewissen schwarzhaarigen Slytherin gehört und hat sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek gemacht."

Sie registrierte es mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.


	4. Vorbereitungen und Toleranz

So, hier ist nun das dritte Chap, hoffe es gefällt euch!

** Lila Lina:** Daaaaaaaanke!Warum Felicitas in Slytherin gelandet ist, wird später noch aufgelöst, da will ich jetzt nichts verraten g. Du wirst sehen!

** Eden Le Fay: **Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! Der Ball kommt im nächsten Kapitel dran. Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich die Szene, wie Draco Felicitas fragt, schreiben soll oder sie einfach zusammen auftauchen lassen soll. Naja, irgendwie hab ich beides nicht so richtig gemacht, wie du sehen wirst.

_Und nun, viel Spaß!_

**Kapitel 3: Vorbereitungen und Toleranz**

Zwei Tage später, am Sonntagnachmittag, saß Felicitas gerade am See. Dass es zu dieser Jahreszeit jetzt schon kälter wurde machte ihr nichts aus, sie hatte sich auf ihren Wintermantel gelegt und las entspannt in einem Buch.

Plötzlich hörte sie einen Vogel schreien, hob den Blick und ließ ihn über die Ländereien von Hogwarts schweifen. Sie entdeckte eine pechschwarze Eule, die aus Richtung Schloss in ihre Richtung hin flog. Verwundert runzelte sie ihre Stirn und setzte sich auf, um die Eule zu beobachten.

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, so ein hübsches Tier bis jetzt in Hogwarts gesehen zu haben, daher konnte sie auch nicht sagen, wem sie gehörte. Die Eule schien tatsächlich auf sie zuzusteuern und da sie mittlerweile schon ziemlich nah war konnte Felicitas erkennen, dass sie etwas in ihrem Schnabel trug und einen Brief in den Krallen.

Gespannt beobachtete sie, wie die Eule immer näher kam, schließlich beides über ihrem Schoß fallen ließ und sich einfach auf ihre Schulter setzte. Erstaunt schaute sie auf ihren Schoß, in dem eine wunderschöne Blume und ein Brief lagen. Sie nahm die Blume in die Hand und betrachtete sie entzückt. Es war eine weiße Lilie, die absolut makellos wirkte, nur an den Blütenblättern konnte man am Rand entlang eine satte rote Färbung erkennen. So eine wunderschöne und rein wirkende Lilie musste aus einer speziellen Lilienzucht stammen, eine so einzigartige Blume bekam man nicht einfach so.

Als sie ihren Blick endlich von der Lilie losreißen konnte, nahm sie den Briefumschlag zur Hand. Er schien aus ziemlich feinem Material zu bestehen und wog so gut wie nichts. Vorne stand in einem akkuraten Schriftzug ‚Felicitas Potter'. Sie drehte den Briefumschlag um und konnte auf der Rückseite ein ihr unbekanntes Familienwappen erkennen. Es wirkte irgendwie edel und in der Mitte war ein verschlungenes, silbernes ‚M' zu sehen.

Felicitas öffnete den Briefumschlag und entnahm ihm ein hauchdünnes Pergament, das mit einer anmutigen Schrift beschrieben war. Sie begann zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrte Miss Potter,_

_Ich hoffe Sie sind bei guter Gesundheit und lassen sich nicht allzu sehr von dem stressigen Schulalltag einnehmen. _

_Mit diesem Brief möchte ich Ihnen meine schriftliche Aufwartung machen und meine Hoffnung ausdrücken Sie zum alljährlichen Halloweenball von Hogwarts begleiten zu dürfen. _

_Sollten Sie zusagen, was mich sehr erfreuen würde, schicken sie bitte meine Eule, die Ihnen diesen Brief gebracht hat, einfach zurück. _

_Sollten Sie mir absagen müssen, geben Sie meiner Eule einfach diesen Brief wieder mit._

_Ihr ergebener_

_**Draco L. Malfoy**_

Kaum hatte sie den Brief fertig gelesen, bemerkte Felicitas, dass sie über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen angefangen hatte, ohne es zu merken. Sie schüttelte strahlend, jedoch ein bisschen ungläubig, den Kopf und musste erst richtig realisieren, was ihr der Verfasser des Briefs da geschrieben hatte.

Sie fand es einfach nur toll, dass Draco das so offiziell und ausgesucht höflich machte, sie hatte schließlich ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben in Durmstrang und bei Muggeln verbracht, wo eine eher düstere und einfache Atmosphäre herrschte. Dieser Brief zeigte, dass Draco es wirklich ernst meinte, sonst hätte er sich nicht derart an die Etikette gehalten und ein Malfoy lud schließlich nicht einfach _irgendjemanden _zu einem Ball ein.

Außerdem hatte sie eine Schwäche für das adelige Benehmen, auch wenn sie selber nicht unbedingt adelig sein wollte, die ganze Zeit wollte sie sich bestimmt nicht so benehmen müssen.

Sie drückte sich den Brief an die Brust, als könnte er abhauen und lächelte immer noch versonnen vor sich hin.

Plötzlich wurde sie sich wieder bewusst, dass noch immer Dracos Eule auf ihrer Schulter saß und seelenruhig auf ihre Entscheidung wartete. Felicitas fing an zu grübeln. Natürlich wollte sie mit Draco zum Ball gehen, aber sie wollte die Eule nicht einfach so zurück schicken.

Dann kam ihr die rettende Idee. Sie hatte zwar kein Taschentuch oder ähnliches, wie die Burgfräuleins in den Geschichten, die sie als Kind immer gelesen hatte, aber das hier war sogar noch besser. Erleichtert griff sie sich ins Haar, welches sie mit einem grünen Samtband, das perfekt mit ihrer Augenfarbe harmonierte, zusammen gebunden hatte und löste das Band.

Schnell knotete sie der Eule das Haarband um einen Fuss und beobachtete glücklich, wie sie zurück zum Schloss flog.

* * *

Harry währenddessen überlegte schon seit einer Weile, wie er seine beiden besten Freunde darauf vorbereiten sollte, dass er mit einem Jungen zum Ball erscheinen würde. Er fand einfach keinen passenden Moment, es ihn einigermaßen schonend beizubringen.

Die Tatsache, dass Hermine und Ron es sich irgendwie in den Kopf gesetzt haben zu schienen, Harry mit Ginny zu verkuppeln, machte die Sache nicht gerade leichter.

Harry spielte gerade gedanklich die Szene durch die ihn erwarten würde, wenn er einfach mit der Tür ins Haus fallen würde, als Ron mit lautem Gepolter die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf kam und die Tür aufriss.

„Hi Harry", begrüßte Ron ihn auch schon, „Wir sind aus Hogsmeade zurück." Er setzt sich neben Harry auf dessen Bett und begann etwas zögerlich diese Mal wieder zu sprechen:

„Du Harry. Ich wollte noch mit dir über den Halloweenball nächstes Wochenende reden. Du hast doch noch keine Begleitung oder?"

Jetzt war wohl die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen. Harry schluckte. Naja, vielleicht war es sogar besser es ihnen einzeln zu sagen, zu zweit konnten sie mehr anrichten, falls sie wütend reagieren sollten.

Er setzte gerade dazu an etwas zu sagen, als Ron ihn auch schon unterbrach. Dieser schien gar nicht eine Antwort von Harry erwartet zu haben, sondern sprach einfach weiter.

„Also. Ginny hat auch noch keinen Partner. Sie liebt dich, du magst sie sehr gerne, wieso überwindest du nicht einmal deine Schüchternheit und fragst sie, ob sie mit dir zum Ball gehen möchte?"

Harry sah ihn perplex an. Wie kam er denn darauf, dass er Ginny sehr gerne mögen würde? Ja klar, er hasste sie nicht, aber sie war eben Ginny. Das Mädchen, das er damals in der Kammer des Schreckens gerettet hatte, das Mädchen, welches ihn schon immer ein bisschen angehimmelt hatte, die Jüngste des Weasley-Clans.

Er sah Ginny einfach als Rons kleine Schwester, als Partnerin und Freundin hatte er sie nie in Betracht gezogen. Auf einmal fragte er sich, warum er das eigentlich nie getan hatte. Ginny war unbestreitbar hübsch und schließlich auch nur ein Jahr jünger, als Harry selbst. Naja, irgendwie schienen seiner Schwulheitsgene ihn daran gehindert zu haben, auch wenn er damals noch gar nichts von ihnen wusste.

Harry musste plötzlich laut losprusten. Schwulheitsgene, auf was für einen Stuss kam er jetzt schon wieder?

Er bemerkte, dass Ron ihn verwirrt ansah und antwortete ihm schließlich auf die vorhin gestellte Frage:

„Sorry, musste grade an was äh…Lustiges denken. Also, wegen dem Ball. Ich finde deine Schwester okay, das weißt du auch, aber ich werde sie nicht fragen."

Als Ron schon protestieren wollte, sprach Harry schnell weiter: „Ich habe schon jemanden, mit dem ich zum Ball gehen werde."

„Wie, du hast schon jemanden gefragt?", gab Ron mit skeptischem Blick zurück. Sein Gesichtsausdruck machte Hermine im Moment alle Ehre. Sie schien in ihrer Beziehung doch ein bisschen auf ihn ab zu färben.

„Ähm,…besser gesagt wurde ich gefragt und habe ja gesagt."

„Dich hat jemand gefragt? Normal fragen doch die Jungs immer", konterte Ron immer noch misstrauisch. Er schien es für eine Ausrede zu halten, weil Harry aus irgendeinem ihm unbekannten Grund nicht mit seiner Schwester gehen wollte.

„Es war auch ein Junge", murmelte Harry und fand den Boden plötzlich sehr interessant.

Ron dachte, er hätte sich verhört und starrte Harry ungläubig an. Plötzlich wirkte er sauer, sehr sauer: „Hör mal Harry, ich finde das jetzt nicht mehr lustig. Wenn du meine Schwester wirklich so wenig magst, dass du jetzt irgendwelche Lügenmärchen erzählen musst, dann sag es mir gefälligst ins Gesicht."

Damit rauschte er aus dem Schlafsaal, vermutlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum um einer ungeduldig wartenden Hermine zu erzählen, ob es dies Mal endlich geklappt hatte.

Harry schaute ihm erst verblüfft und dann trotzig hinterher. Na schön. Wenn Ron meinte, er müsse Harry nicht ernst nehmen, würde er es eben zu sehen bekommen. Er war schließlich nicht Schuld, wenn dieser wegen dem Schock umkippte, er hatte im ja erzählt, wie der Besen flog.

* * *

Felicitas stand vor ihrer Schlafzimmertür und überlegte, ob sie jetzt wirklich hinein gehen sollte. Sie war bis jetzt im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen und hatte mit Millicent Zauberschach gespielt, hatte jetzt aber keine Lust mehr.

Vorher war Draco mit einem für ihn untypischen strahlenden Lächeln im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen. Als Theodor ihn fragte, was den besonderes los sei, hatte er nur geantwortet, dass er sehr erfreuliche Post bekommen hätte und Felicitas einen unauffälligen Blick zu geworfen.

Es war wie eine stumme Abmachung zwischen den beiden, dass sie nicht mehr über den Ball reden würden. Sie würden einfach von hier aus zusammen hingehen.

Felicitas betrachtete die dunkle Holztür ein bisschen verzweifelt. Sie wusste genau, dass Pansy im Zimmer war und genau deswegen konnte sie sich auch nicht dazu entschließen es zu betreten. Sie mochte Pansy inzwischen wirklich, auch wenn sie ihr zeitweise ein bisschen auf die Nerven ging. Naja, ein bisschen.

Pansy versuchte immer noch Draco dazu zu bringen mit ihr zum Ball zu gehen, gar nicht auszudenken, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn Felicitas ihr jetzt einfach erzählte, dass sie mit Draco zum Ball ginge.

Und Pansy würde fragen, ob Felicitas inzwischen jemandem zugesagt hatte. Garantiert.

Mit einem letzten Seufzer öffnete sie die Tür. Irgendwann musste sie es so oder so hinter sich bringen.

„Hi Fey! Du kommst genau richtig! Kannst du bitte mal hier schauen. Meinst du ich sollte eher dieses pinken Festkleid oder dieses zitronengelbe anziehen?", wurde sie auch gleich gefragt.

Felicitas sah die zwei besagten Kleider auf Pansys Bett liegen, daneben auf dem Boden lagen noch drei Ballkleider auf einem Haufen, die offensichtlich aussortiert worden.

Während sie zum ungefähr hundertsten Mal diese Woche Kleider von Pansy betrachtete, plapperte diese auch schon weiter:

„Eigentlich ist das pinke ja mehr mein Stil, aber Draco würde es bestimmt nicht gefallen. Ich glaube ich sollte das gelbe…"

„Pansy, bitte nicht", unterbrach Felicitas sie schnell, „Ich finde, das zitronengelbe Kleid würde sich mit deinen blonden Haaren absolut nicht vertragen. Du solltest deinen Stil beibehalten, egal wem es passt und wem nicht, außerdem möchtest du doch unbedingt den silbernen Umhang anziehen, den du auf Geburtstag bekommen hast oder? Zusammen mit dem gelben Kleid, würde dich das zu blass machen finde ich."

Pansy betrachtete ihre Kleider grübelnd und nickte schließlich zustimmend.

„Ich denke du hast Recht. Also ist es entschieden: Ich werde das pinke Kleid und den silbernen Umhang tragen." Damit räumte sie die restlichen Kleider irgendwo hin und hängte sich das besagte Kleid mit dem silbernen Umhang an die Innenseite ihrer Schranktür.

„Meinst du meine pinke Haarspange passt dazu?"

Felicitas nickte erleichtert darüber, dass diese Kleiderauswählerei endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte. Sie drehte sich Richtung ihres Bettes, als sie plötzlich von hinten umarmt wurde.

„Danke Fey! Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Alle anderen wären bei meiner ständigen Auswahl an Kleidern bestimmt längst an die Decke gegangen. Aber du hast mir immer geduldig alle Modefragen beantwortet. Danke, dass du das für mich getan hast."

Felicitas lächelte. Sie war froh, immer geduldig mit Pansy geblieben zu sein. Gleichzeitig gab es ihr aber auch einen Stich, da Pansy dieses ganze Theater ja auch wegen Draco veranstaltet hatte, weil sie unbedingt für ihn gut aussehen wollte.

Pansy ließ sie schließlich wieder los und fragte nun: „Sag mal, hast du jetzt eigentlich jemandem zugesagt mit ihm zum Ball gehen, heute hat mich schon wieder ein Hufflepuff gefragt, ob ich ihm nicht ein Date mit dir klarmachen könnte."

„Ja, ich habe inzwischen jemandem zugesagt,…aber ich werde dir nicht sagen wem", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sich Pansys Blick in funkelnde Neugierde verwandelte. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht ihr gerade jetzt unter die Nase zu reiben, dass _sie_, Felicitas, mit Draco Malfoy zum Ball gehen würde.

Pansy schmollte nun ein bisschen und Felicitas packte gerade ein paar Zeitschriften zusammen, um zu Harry zu gehen. Sie hatte ihm versprochen, dass sie mit ihm gemeinsam einen neuen Festumhang für ihn aussuchen würde und dann konnten sie ihn per Expresseule bestellen, sodass er schon wenige Stunden nach der Bestellung da sein würde.

Vor dem Bild der fetten Dame angekommen, klopfte Felicitas laut an. Harry hatte ihr zwar das Passwort gesagt, aber sie wollte nicht so einfach in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum ‚eindringen'. Kurz darauf öffnete ihr Lavender auch schon das Porträtloch und sie betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Erstaunt registrierte sie, dass Harry tatsächlich Hausaufgaben machte, dabei war es Sonntag. Außerdem konnte sie Hermine nirgends erkennen, die normalerweise mit Argusaugen darüber wachte, dass Harry und Ron auch ja genug lernten.

Sie ließ sich neben Harry an dem Tisch nieder und fragte ihn, was er den da machte. Das gepresste „Zaubertränke" ließ sie vermuten, dass es mal wieder eine Strafarbeit war.

Sie verstand sich mittlerweile relativ gut mit ihrem Hauslehrer, ihre ausgezeichnete Note in Zaubertränke hatte da wohl nicht unwesentlich mitgeholfen, aber sie konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, warum er Harry immer so fertig machte.

Auch Harry hatte schon längst seinen ganz persönlichen Hass auf den Tränkemeister entwickelt. Felicitas erschien die Erklärung, dass Snape ihn wegen ihrem Vater hasste und fertig machte nicht für ausreichend, schließlich müsste sie dann auch derart fertig gemacht werden. Und das Harry genauso wie James früher aussah, kaufte sie den Leuten einfach nicht ab.

Immerhin hatte sie selbst inzwischen zahlreiche Fotos aus der Jugend ihrer Eltern. Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit war unbestreitbar, aber James Gesicht war im Ganzen markanter gewesen, er hatte einfach andere Gesichtszüge und dann die Augen. Das war ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht, aber was sollte sie sich da einmischen.

Ihr kam es immer noch ein bisschen komisch vor, wenn sie sich bei Bekannten, meistens waren es auch Mitglieder des Ordens, über James Potter als ihren Vater unterhalten sollte. Sie fand es irritierend, dass sie jetzt dazu gehörte.

Schließlich schraubte Harry sein Tintenfass zusammen und steckte seine Feder weg. Er sah Felicitas erwartend an und sie zog lächelnd die Zeitschriften aus der mitgebrachten Tasche.

„Also, schau mal. Diese vier Zeitschriften müssten so ziemlich alle modernen Festumhänge beinhalten, die zurzeit auf dem Markt zu finden sind. Die ‚Zauberermode' habe ich nicht zugesandt bekommen, aber aus der würde ich auch nur im Notfall einen Umhang bestellen. Sie arbeiten nicht gerade mit den besten Materialien, sind aber schweineteuer."

„Okay, dann machen wir uns mal an die Arbeit."

Und so wälzten sie eine Zeitschrift nach der anderen, bis Felicitas Augen plötzlich an einem schlicht und doch elegant geschnittenen Umhang hängen blieben. Wortlos deutete sie auf die Seite.

„Äh Fey, das ist jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst oder? Der Umhang ist zwar super, aber falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, er ist satt golden."

Felicitas grinste. „Tja, mein Goldjunge, da würden sich einige Schüler sicherlich freuen, wenn du mit so was aufkreuzt…"

Harry wurde alleine bei dieser Vorstellung, wie er in strahlend goldenem Umhang in der großen Halle einmarschierte, schlecht.

„…Aber ich dachte eigentlich daran, ihn in dunkelbraun, passend zu deiner Haarfarbe, zu nehmen. Was meinst du?"

Er sah seine Schwester überlegend an: „Sie hatte eigentlich bis jetzt ein sehr gutes Modebewusstsein bewiesen, also würde er ihr vertrauen und diesen Umhang bestellen.

„Wenn du denkst er wäre passend, werde ich ihn bestellen. Mir gefällt er ehrlich gesagt auch sehr gut, aber ich habe so gut wie keine Ahnung in Modesachen und wollte mich nicht blamieren."

Felicitas nickte zufrieden und wandte gleich einen Zauber auf Harry an, der seine Maße aufschrieb. Als sie den Brief beschriftete, lachte sie plötzlich auf.

„Schau mal Harry, das haben wir gar nicht bemerkt. Es ist sogar ein Umhang von der guten Madame Malkins."

Überrascht warf Harry einen Blick auf die in der Zeitschrift abgedruckte Adresse und lächelte dann auch. Das war toll, Madame Malkins machte nur schöne Umhänge, sie war in der ganzen Zauberwelt dafür hoch angesehen.

Nachdem sie gemeinsam Hedwig von der Eulerei aus losgeschickt hatten, fiel Harry plötzlich noch etwas ein, was er eigentlich die ganze Zeit schon hatte fragen wollen.

„Sag mal, mit wem gehst du jetzt eigentlich zum Ball? So langsam müsstest du doch jemandem zugesagt haben oder lässt du sie immer noch alle schmoren?", erkundigte er sich schelmisch.

Felicitas lachte. „Nein, nein, ich habe heute Morgen jemandem zugesagt."

Gespannt sah Harry sie an: „Ja und? Wer ist der Glückliche?"

Felicitas Gesicht wirkte leicht gequält: „Ich befürchte, das wird dir nicht gefallen." Als sie Harrys ansah, der fragend eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte, fügte sie ein leises „Draco" hinzu.

Harry schaute sie ernst an: „Nein, das gefällt mir wirklich nicht. Und es ist nicht, weil es ein Slytherin ist, sondern weil es Malfoy ist. Über Malfoys Benehmen außerhalb und in Slytherin brauchen wir jetzt gar nicht zu reden, ich denke das haben wir schon oft genug getan. Was viel erstaunlicher ist: Hast du gewusst, dass Malfoy seit der vierten Klasse, in der unser erster Ball war, immer alleine gekommen ist?"

Felicitas war verblüfft. „Was? Er ist immer alleine gekommen, ohne Partnerin oder Partner?"

Harry nickte zur Bestätigung. „Außerdem ist er Reinblüter. Wenn er dich zum Ball einladet, macht er das nicht einfach so, sondern es bedeutet etwas."

Jetzt war es an Felicitas zu nicken: „Es bedeutet, dass er mich achtet und sehr gerne mag."

„Und", fügte sie nach einem kleinen Zögern hinzu, „es bedeutet, dass er sich etwas vorstellen könnte."

„Genau. Also entweder bedeutet es, dass er es wirklich ernst meint oder aber das ist eine riesige Intrige", gab Harry zu bedenken. Zweites konnte er sich immer noch besser vorstellen. Obwohl er nicht mehr so viel mit Malfoy stritt, waren sie noch längst nicht auf kumpelhafter oder gar freundschaftlicher Ebene.

Felicitas entschlossene Stimme durchbrach seine Gedankengänge: „Ich glaube auf jeden Fall nicht, dass Draco es irgendwie böse meint. Außerdem wollen wir auf dem Ball ja sowieso auch mal zusammensitzen, da kannst du ja mit ihm reden, wenn du willst."

Harry verzog unwillig sein Gesicht, aber er wusste, dass seine Schwester Recht hatte. Wenn er Malfoy in dieser Sache nicht traute musste er ihn wohl oder übel von Bruder zu Anwärter fragen. Er wollte sich irgendwie nicht ausmalen, was es für ihr Verhältnis bedeuten könnte, wenn Malfoy es ernst meinte.

Felicitas schien ähnliche Gedankengänge zu verfolgen, denn auf einmal sah sie Harry mit einem richtigen Hundeblick an: „Harry, toleriere Draco an diesem Abend bitte. Ja? Es ist mir sehr wichtig, außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass ihr uns allen den Abend verderbt, indem ihr nicht mehr aus euern Streitereien heraus kommt."

Harry nickte ergeben. Was konnte er gegen so einen bittenden Blick auch schon ausrichten?

Felicitas wirkte wieder zufrieden und fügte dann leicht slytherinlike hinzu: „Ach und Harry? Du weißt ja: Toleranz ist nicht Ignoranz. Wen ich toleriere, der ist mir nicht gleichgültig, sondern den ‚ertrage' ich, ja?"

* * *

**_TBC_**


	5. Der Ball Teil 1

Salut!

So, hier ist nun Kapitel 4, der Ball beginnt.

Vielen Dank an die lieben Reviewer.

**Santander: **Danke! Ich mag dasPairing auchtotal gern!

**oAmyBlacKo: **Freut mich riesig, dass du die Storytrotzdem liest.Falls du eine Harry/Draco Story suchst, kannst du gerne malbei meineranderen reinschauen. Sie heißt "Lerne 'die Sprache' des Nachbarn". Im übrigen ist diese Idee eigentlich schon ziemlich weit entwickelt, muss ich sagen, ich weiß nur noch nicht, was genau alles passiert.

**Eden Le Fay: **Daaaaaaaaanke!Tja, der Ball. Hier ist schon mal ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf ihn, hoffe es gefällt dir. Auf Hermines Reaktion musst du dich noch ein bisschen gedulden, kommt aber noch!

**

* * *

- **

-

**Kapitel 4: Der Ball - Teil 1**

Das halbe Schloss schien schon seit dem Morgengrauen auf den Beinen zu sein. Da heute Halloween war, hatte niemand Unterricht und im Laufe des Morgens konnte man Scharen von Schülern beobachten, die das Schloss Richtung Hogsmeade verließen, um noch letzte Besorgungen zu machen.

Felicitas währenddessen tigerte unruhig in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab und wartete, bis Pansy vom Frühstück zurückkam. Sie brachte es nicht fertig einfach so auf den Ball zu gehen. Außerdem hatte sie keine Lust Pansy das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie sie hintergehen würde und sich dann den Abend versauen zu lassen, weil Pansy verständlicherweise sauer war, wenn Felicitas einfach so mit Malfoy aufkreuzte.

Plötzlich wurde die Türe aufgerissen und während eine über das ganze Gesicht strahlende Pansy hereinkam, zuckte Felicitas erschrocken zusammen.

„Fey, das glaubst du nicht! Mich hat jemand gefragt, ob ich mit ihm zu Ball kommen möchte? Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Jemand hat _mich_ gefragt!"

Felicitas lächelte unwillkürlich angesichts dieser enthusiastischen Freude und antwortete: „Pansy, ich habe dir schon die ganze Zeit gesagt: Jemand stellt dir nach, er hat sich bis jetzt nur noch nicht getraut dich zu fragen. Du bist schließlich keineswegs hässlich. Naja, ein bisschen früher hätte er schon fragen können. Und jetzt rück raus mit der Sprache, wer war es?"

„Kevin Rinay!", verkündete Pansy stolz, „Ich habe natürlich zugesagt, auch wenn ich am liebsten, du weißt schon. Aber ich fand Kevin schon immer sehr nett."

Jetzt wurde Felicitas ein bisschen nervös.

„Ähm Pansy, wegen dem Ball. Besser gesagt wegen Draco", sie musste noch einmal kurz durchatmen, „Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm hingehen möchte."

Es wirkte wie in Zeitlupe, Pansys Strahlen erstarb merklich und Felicitas konnte beobachten, wie verschiedene Emotionen mit sich kämpften. Sie wartete ruhig ab und bemerkte, wie Pansy ihre Gefühle wieder in den Griff bekam und jetzt ein nachdenkliches Gesicht machte.

Irgendwann seufzte sie dann resigniert und sah Felicitas an. Mit einem schwachen Lächeln erklärte sie ihr: „Das kommt jetzt ehrlich gesagt etwas plötzlich, ich weiß gar nicht genau, was ich davon halten soll."

Sie dachte noch kurz nach und fügte dann mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck hinzu: „Ihr gebt mit Sicherheit ein tolles Paar ab. …Für mich wird es jetzt wohl auch Zeit endgültig mit dieser Verfolgerei von Draco aufzuhören."

Jetzt mit einem richtigen Grinsen erklärte sie: „Ich kann ihn ja immer noch mit meiner Schwärmerei nerven, nicht wahr?"

„Pansy, ist das wirklich wahr? Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich viel mehr Wut von dir erwartet", fragte Felicitas sie zögerlich.

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich im Moment selbst überrascht, dass ich es so relativ locker nehme, aber das hat wohl auch damit zu tun, dass ich schließlich heute Morgen eine Einladung von Theo bekommen habe. Natürlich bin ich eifersüchtig, aber schließlich bist du auch meine Freundin. Außerdem wird spätestens heute Abend die halbe Schule eifersüchtig auf dich sein….Und die andere Hälfte auf Draco."

Sie mussten beide befreit auflachen, bei der Vorstellung, wie eine Hälfte der Schüler Draco und die andere Felicitas mit ihren Blicken erdolchte.

Felicitas war erleichtert, dass sie das nun von der Seele hatte und verließ ihr Zimmer mit beschwingtem Schritt und in freudiger Erwartung auf den Ball am Abend.

* * *

- 

-

Als der Tag langsam in den späten Nachmittag überging, beschloss Felicitas an zu fangen sich fertig zu machen. Sie wusste, dass Pansy bereits vor zwei Stunden geduscht hatte und gerade dabei war sich herzurichten.

Sie betrat ihr Zimmer und betrachtete kurz lächelnd, wie Pansy vor dem Spiegel ein neues Make-up ausprobierte, mit dem Ergebnis aber nicht so Recht zufrieden schien, bevor sie dann ins Badezimmer ging und sich ein Bad einlaufen ließ.

Felicitas hatte schon gleich zu Anfang die Badezimmer der Slytherins zu schätzen gewusst. Nicht nur, dass jedes Zweierzimmer ein eigenes Bad besaß, nein, die Bäder waren auch mit einer natürlich magischen Funktion ausgestattet, mit der man sie, je nach Wahl, vergrößern und mit einer Dusche oder einer Badewanne ausstatten konnte.

Sie gab eine Bademischung mit Kokos- und Grapefruitöl hinzu, durch die das Bad bald mit einem sehr angenehmen, dezenten Geruch erfüllt war.

Schließlich stieg Felicitas in die Wanne und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Sie musste an Durmstrang zurückdenken und leise in sich hineinkichern.

Der Gedanke, wie sie in Durmstrang ein entspannendes Bad, auch noch mit einem Badzusatz nahm, war einfach lächerlich.

Als sie damals nach Durmstrang gekommen war, war das das erste Jahr gewesen, indem auch Mädchen diese Schule besuchen durfte und dementsprechend war die Schule noch eingerichtet gewesen.

Bis sie nach Hogwarts gewechselt hatte, hatte sich an diesem Zustand kaum etwas geändert, außer, dass es nun Badewannen gab und ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten, die ach so hart gesottene Norweger ja sowieso nicht brauchen.

Irgendwie kam es ihr mittlerweile so vor, als wäre sie schon viel länger auf Hogwarts, als diese zwei Monate. Sie hatte sich erstaunlich schnell eingelebt und fühlte sich sehr wohl, auch wenn sie öfters mit diesem Häuserfeindschaftenquatsch zu kämpfen hatte.

Aber was soll's. Es gab nirgendwo ein ganz sorgenfreies Leben.

Außerdem hatte sie hier ihren Bruder. Ein bedeutender Pluspunkt. Naja, und Draco war hier, der ihr seit Beginn des Schuljahres immer unter die Arme gegriffen hatte, wenn es nötig war. Ein weiterer Pluspunkt, musste Felicitas leicht errötend zugeben.

Draco hatte schließlich nicht nur seine Pflicht als Vertrauensschüler erfüllt, er hatte sie in Slytherin integriert wo er nur konnte und sie war voll akzeptiert worden und hatte viele Bekanntschaften geschlossen.

Besonders Draco und Blaise waren ihr, neben ihrem Bruder, wertvolle Freunde geworden. Außerdem zogen die beiden ihren ganz privaten Spaß daraus, öfters mal, wenn ein anderer Schüler sie nach einem Date fragen wollte, Bodyguards zu spielen und den Verehrer mit äußerst kühlen Blicken zu attackieren.

Die Reaktion darauf war meistens ein ziemliches Gestotter, während Draco und Blaise sich dann fast totlachten, wenn besagter Schüler schleunigst das Weite suchte.

Felicitas fand das zwar nicht die feine Reinblüterart, aber andererseits war sie auch froh, wenn sie nicht jedem persönlich einen höflichen Korb geben musste, sondern Blaise und Draco das, wenn auch weniger höflich, erledigten.

Sie merkte, dass es langsam Zeit wurde, stieg wieder aus der Wanne und ließ das Wasser auslaufen. Mit ihrem Bademantel bekleidet, stand Felicitas dann vor dem großen Wandspiegel und betrachtete sich prüfend.

Na, dann würde sie sich jetzt anziehen und die Haare machen.

* * *

- 

-

Harry lief vollkommen nervös in seinem Schlafsaal auf und ab. Nur noch eine Viertelstunde, dann würde er Blaise vor der großen Halle treffen.

Oh, Merlin, nur noch eine Viertelstunde!

Zum ungefähr hundertsten Mal innerhalb der letzten Stunde, stand er vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich prüfend, was Seamus ein amüsiertes Lächeln entlockte:

„Mensch Harry, was zum Teufel ist denn los? Du musst ja eine Wahnsinnsbegleitung haben, wenn du so aufgeregt bist. Jetzt setz dich doch mal ein Moment ruhig hin und entspann dich noch ein bisschen bevor du gehen musst. Außerdem brauchst du dir nun wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen, du siehst absolut scharf aus!"

Als Harry leicht errötete, fügte Dean, der gerade aus dem Bad kam, hinzu: „Also da muss ich Seamus Recht geben. Alle Achtung! Hast du den Umhang irgendwo bestellt, ich hab ihn noch nie an dir gesehen."

Verlegen strich Harry, der inzwischen auf seinem Bett saß, den braunen Festumhang glatt, den er anhatte. „Fey hat mir beim aussuchen geholfen", murmelte er dann.

„Deine Schwester hat echt Geschmack! Aber wer hätte es auch anderes erwartet, sie ist total hübsch. Hm, wenn ich nicht schon Seamus hätte…", erschrocken brach Dean ab und tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Seamus, bevor beide wie auf Kommando Harry anblickten.

Dieser sah beide perplex an und fragte dann: „Ihr,…ihr Zwei seid zusammen? Ehrlich?"

Seamus nickte: „Seit zwei Monaten, wir wollten es eigentlich erst heute Abend publik machen, aber jetzt weißt du es ja schon mal."

Harry lächelte sie an: „Na dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Wieso habt ihr vorher noch nichts gesagt?"

Beide wirkten etwas verlegen und Dean antwortete schließlich: „Ehrlich gesagt hatten wir etwas Angst vor eurer Reaktion. Klar kommen in der Zauberwelt homosexuelle Pärchen fast genauso oft wie andere vor, aber wir wussten nicht, wie unsere engsten Freunde darauf reagieren."

Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Das gibt's jetzt nicht oder?"

Seamus und Dean sahen ihn verwundert an.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, warum ich schon seit Tagen so nervös bin und die letzte Nacht fast nicht schlafen konnte? Ich erzähls euch: Weil ich mit einem Jungen auf dem Ball erscheinen werde nämlich!"

Beide fiel erst mal die Kinnlade herunter und sie guckten Harry ungläubig an.

„Ne oder?", kam es dann synchron.

Als Harry seine Aussage aber noch einmal mit einem Nicken bestätigte, jauchzten Seamus und Dean plötzlich auf und warfen sich ihm um den Hals.

„Harry, das ist ja super!", quietschte Seamus vergnügt, „Dann brauchen wir uns wohl keine Sorgen machen, dass du unsere Beziehung nicht gutheißt oder?"

„Ach wo, ich kann mir ja wohl kaum selbst in den Rücken fallen. Und selbst, wenn ich nicht auch schwul wäre, würde ich doch niemals etwas dagegen haben."

Dean sah Harry mit einem merkwürdigen Glitzern in den Augen an und forderte ihn dann auf: „Schön, schön, aber jetzt rück doch mal raus mit der Sprache! Mit wem wirst du zum Ball gehen?"

Beide sahen Harry erwartungsvoll an, der dann ein bisschen verlegen „Blaise Zabini" murmelte.

„Wow, alle Achtung, Zabini sieht umwerfend aus. Wir setzten uns auf jeden Fall heute Abend mal zu euch."

„Mit Sicherheit, bei der Gelegenheit können wir ihn auch gleich ausquetschen, ob er gut genug für unser frisch geoutetes Küken ist."

Harry wollte empört und knallrot im Gesicht protestieren, als er jedoch Seamus und Deans Grinsen sah, wusste er, dass er sowieso nichts dagegen tun konnte.

„Sag mal, wissen es Ron und Hermine eigentlich auch schon? Wir haben es ihnen nämlich noch nicht gesagt."

Harry zeigte einen leicht besorgten Gesichtsausdruck: „Ehrlich gesagt nein und ich habe keine Ahnung wie sie es aufnehmen werden. Besser gesagt, habe ich es Ron schon gesagt, aber er dachte, es wäre eine total miese Ausrede, damit ich nicht mit Ginny gehen muss."

„Na hoffentlich verläuft das nicht allzu turbulent heute Abend. Ich denke, wir sollten uns langsam mal auf den Weg machen."

Harry warf einen Blick auf die und sprang auf: „Merlin, schon gleich Viertel vor, Jungs ich muss mich beeilen. Wir sehen uns dann auf dem Ball."

„Bis nachher!"

Harry verließ eilig den Gryffindorturm und rannte durch die Gänge zur großen Halle. Er bemerkte, dass sich schon nicht gerade wenige Schüler vor dem großen Tor zur Halle befanden.

Suchend blickte er durch die Menge und erblickte schließlich Blaise, der etwas abseits in einer Nische stand. Schlagartig spürte Harry die geballte Nervosität wieder, die er für kurze Zeit bei dem Gespräch mit Seamus und Dean, vergessen hatte.

Er ging langsam in Blaise Richtung und je näher er kam, desto größer wurden seine Augen. Blaise sah genial aus. Er trug einen blauen Festumhang, der einen tollen Kontrast zu seinen kurzen schwarzen Locken bildete und seine Augen strahlen ließ.

Jetzt hatte Blaise auch Harry entdeckt und schenkte ihm sein umwerfendes Lächeln.

„Hi Harry, toll das du da bist! Du siehst großartig aus!" Er kam etwas näher an Harry heran und raunte ihm ins Ohr: „Außerdem bringt dieser Festumhang den süßen Hintern genial zur Geltung."

Wieder einmal hatte er Harry zum Erröten gebracht, der nun seinerseits Blaise begrüßte und das Kompliment nicht minder begeistert zurückgab.

Das Tor öffnete sich und die ersten Schüler strömten bereits in die große Halle, als Harry Blaise kurz am Ärmel zurückhielt und ihm besorgt mitteilte: „Du Blaise, da gibt es noch etwas, was ich dir besser vorher sagen sollte: Es weiß keiner, dass ich schwul bin, dessen bist du dir mit Sicherheit bewusst."

Blaise lächelte ihn an und gurrte dann: „Das werden wir in wenigen Minuten sehr schnell ändern können."

Harry lief ein kleiner Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Diese Stimme klang irgendwie ausgesprochen verheißungsvoll, er wollte im Moment auf keinen Fall nachdenken, was Blaise sich für sein Outing ausgedacht hatte, um zu verdeutlichen, dass Harry wirklich schwul war.

Blaise sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und Harry fuhr fort: „Außer Fey, Seamus und Dean weiß es gar keiner, wirklich niemand."

Blaise zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben und Harry nickte.

„Genau, Ron und Hermine wissen es auch nicht. Im Grunde genommen, habe ich Ron gesagt, dass ich mit einem Jungen erscheinen werde, aber er hat geglaubt, er wäre eine faule Ausrede. Sie wollten mich doch mit Ginny verkuppeln."

„Das habe ich gemerkt, auffälliger ging es ja gar nicht mehr. Und zudem hat es mir äußerst missfallen", erklärte Blaise leicht verstimmt.

„Gut. Ich möchte einfach, dass du gewarnt bist, falls sie Homosexualität nicht so offen gegenüber stehen sollten, was ich nicht hoffe."

„Danke, das du daran gedacht hast mir das zu sagen, Harry. Du machst dir sogar Sorgen um mich, du bist total süß!" Er hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er ihm zuzwinkerte.

„Du brauchst dir um mich nicht so viel Gedanken machen, ich vertrage einiges an Beschimpfungen, Draco ist übrigens in diesem Gebiet äußerst erfindungsreich. Außerdem bin ich schließlich eine böse, böse Schlange, du solltest besser aufpassen, dass ich dich nicht beiße."

Harry bekam unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut. Hm, das hörte sich doch mal viel versprechend an.

Schließlich betraten die beiden die große Halle. Es waren schon fast alle Schüler anwesend und Harry und Blaise bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Menge, um nach Draco und Felicitas Ausschau zu halten.

Sie bekamen einige schräge Blicke von manchen Mitschülern ab, aber noch schien es unbemerkt geblieben zu sein, dass sie zusammen hier waren.

Außerdem bekamen beide auch manchen heißen Blick hinterher geschickt, wann sah man schon mal zwei der bestaussehendsten Jungs der Schule so aus nächster Nähe.

Blaise und Harry währenddessen suchten weiter. Sie entdeckten Seamus und Dean, die zusammen und bis über beide Ohren grinsend in der Nähe der Getränketheke standen, dann sahen sie Ginny, die Neville am Ende noch zugesagt hatte mit ihm herzukommen, da sie jedem anderen vorher abgesagt hatte, weil sie meinte, dass Harry sie noch fragen würde.

Außerdem waren da noch Theodor Nott mit einer Ravenclaw, Pansy Parkinson mit Kevin Rinay und Hermine mit Ron, denen sie aber geschickt auswichen, sodass diese sie noch nicht zu sehen bekamen.

Nirgends Draco, nirgends Felicitas.

Um genau fünf nach sieben öffnete sich das Tor zur großen Halle noch einmal, als ein paar weitere Schüler eintraten, nach denen sich natürlich sofort alle den Kopf verrenkten, da sie wissen wollten, wer noch kam.

Ganz am Schluss betraten Draco und Felicitas dann Arm in Arm die Halle. Es war, als ob jemand die Zeit angehalten hätte, die Schüler betrachteten wie erstarrt dieses Paar, das gerade hereinkam.

Es war ja schon eine Sensation, dass Draco nicht alleine zum Ball erschienen war, selbst da konnten Schüler reihenweise ihre fast sabbernden Blicke nicht von ihm wenden, aber dieser Anblick spielte in einer ganz anderen Liga.

Draco sah schlichtweg engelsgleich aus. Seine hellblonden Haare umrahmten ohne Gel und Haarspray und ähnlichem sein Gesicht. Sie glänzten wunderschön und sahen unglaublich seidig aus.

Seine alabasterfarbene Haut wirkte rein und er trug einen dunkelgrauen Festumhang, der perfekt saß.

Das Außergewöhnlichste war aber Draco Gesichtsausdruck. Es zeigte ehrliche Freude und wirkte richtiggehend amüsiert über die Gafferei der gesamten Halle. So hatten die Schüler ihn noch nie gesehen. Von dem kalten, spöttischen Draco Malfoy, der sie reihenweise fertig machte, war nichts mehr übrig.

Rechts neben ihm lief Felicitas, die er am Arm hereinführte. Auch sie war atemberaubend schön, jedoch schien sie die Aufmerksamkeit nicht so zu amüsieren, sie fühlte sich eher unwohl, auch wenn sie das nicht zeigte.

Ihre schwarzen, welligen Haare waren ihn einer lockeren, edel wirkenden Frisur hochgesteckt. Sie trug keinerlei Make-up und ihr absolut makellos aussehendes Gesicht, ließ andere Mädchen reihenweise vor Neid erbleichen.

Ihr Kleid bestand aus dunkelgrüner Seide und schmiegte sich perfekt an ihren schlanken Körper.

Darüber trug sie einen schlichten schwarzen Umhang, der ihr gerade galant von Draco abgenommen wurde, der ihn an die Garderobe hängte.

Zu zweit schritten sie dann weiter in die große Halle hinein, um zu Harry und Blaise zu gelangen, die ihnen schon grinsend entgegenkamen.

Blaise stupste Draco kumpelhaft an und meinte: „Alle Achtung Draco, das war ein Auftritt! Ihr habt die Halle für mindestens fünf Minuten komplett still gestellt. Aber ihr Malfoys wusstet ja schon immer, was ein perfekter Auftritt ist."

Draco grinste amüsiert zurück: „Tja, gewusst wie. Es war auf jeden Fall herrlich diese ganzen sprachlosen Gesichter zu sehen."

„Naja, da kann ich mit nicht wirklich mit anfreunden. Außerdem sind wir nur ein bisschen zu spät gekommen, weil Draco noch schnell einen wichtigen Brief an seine Eltern abschicken musste", mischte sich Felicitas jetzt ein.

Harry strahlte seine Schwester stolz an und erklärte, dass sie wunderschön aussah, was diese leicht erröten ließ.

Daraufhin wendete sich Draco das erste Mal an diesem Abend an Harry, wobei sein Ton jedoch nicht kalt, sondern höflich gehalten war: „Hey Potter, ich bin heute Abend aber der einzige, der deine Schwester zum Erröten bringen darf. Netter Umhang, Fey hat wirklich Geschmack."

Harry erwiderte das Kompliment neutral.

Felicitas und Blaise sahen sich ein bisschen erleichtert an. sie hatten beide Harry und Draco gebeten, wenigstens höflich zueinander zu sein und, dass diese es bis jetzt wirklich waren, gab Grund zum Aufatmen.

Plötzlich erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Tisch aus und hielt kurz eine seiner üblichen Ansprachen.

Danach begann der Eröffnungstanz, zudem Draco Felicitas zugleich am Arm auf die Tanzfläche führte.

Harry schluckte kurz. Jetzt kam wohl die Stunde der Wahrheit. Er warf Blaise einen kurzen Blick zu, der ihn aufmunternd anlächelte, und folgte ihm dann auf die Tanzfläche.

**_TBC_**

* * *

- 

Das wars fürs erste.

_Noch eine Frage an alle Leser: _Findet ihr es gut, wenn 'der Erzähler'öfters von Harry zu Fey springt oder sollte er sich nur auf eine Person konzentrieren? _Ich bitte um Rückmeldung!_

Ansonsten gilt natürlich auch: **_Please review!_**


	6. Der Ball Teil 2

**_Salut!_**

Da bin ich nun wieder. Hat relativ lang gedauert, weil ich im Moment vor Stress weder aus noch ein weiß seufz. Schule, Fasnacht steht an...alles mögliche. Ich möchte jetzt aber auch gar nicht lange hier herum schreiben, hoffe, dass das nächste Chap nicht so lang braucht.

**Addy: **Danke für deine Meinung, so wie du hatte ich mir das auch vorgestellt, so werde ich es auch handhaben. )

**Carika: **Ähm, ja ich glaub Durmstrang ist in Bulgarien. Naja, für Zauberer ist das ja nicht so weit, die können ja auch einen Portschlüssel nehmen g. Vielen Dank für dein Kommi!

**Eden le Fay: **Daaanke! Freut mich voll, dass es dir gefällt. Ja, Seamus und Dean sind irgendwie auch ganz knuffig zusammen. Den Auftritt von Draco und Fey wollte ich schon eine Weile schreiben, ich mag solche Szenen irgendwie. Viel Spaß beim neue Chap!

**Black Force: **Ich find die Zwei auch süß. Nun, hier gehts weiter, hat leider etwas länger gedauert. Merci für dein Review!

**_Viel Spaß!_**

**-**

* * *

- 

**Kapitel 5: Der Ball – Teil 2**

Als der Eröffnungstanz eingespielt wurde, warf Felicitas Draco einen kleinen Blick zu, den er mit einem Lächeln quittierte und ihr sofort gentlemanlike seinen Arm reichte, um sie zur Tanzfläche zu führen.

Sie fühlte sich leicht nervös und war sich der vielen Blicke, die zum Teil immer noch auf ihnen lagen, nur allzu deutlich bewusst. Eigentlich war sie nicht unbedingt für solche Auftritte.

Als Draco ihr jedoch ein paar beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte und sie ihre Tanzpositionen einnahmen, entspannte sich Felicitas merklich. Jetzt war sie wieder auf bekanntem Terrain und sie wusste, dass sie eine vorzügliche Tänzerin war.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie in den Sommerferien zu Hause gewesen war, hatte sie sich für einen Tanzkurs eingeschrieben gehabt.

Mit einem Lächeln stellte sie fest, dass Draco ihr beim Tanzen in nichts nachstand. Das hatte sie zwar auch nicht erwartet, er kam schließlich aus einem sehr guten Haus, aber es schien ihm ehrlich Spaß zu machen mit ihr zu tanzen.

Er führte sie elegant und sicher, sie schienen beinahe über den Parkettboden, in den sich der Boden der großen Halle für diesen Abend verwandelt hatte, zu schweben. Ihr Kleid war nicht zu weit ausgestellt, sodass es billig gewirkt hätte, aber auch nicht zu eng, es schwang sanft im Takt ihrer Schritte mit.

Nach dem Eröffnungstanz begab sich schließlich die ganze Schülerschar, inklusive der Lehrer zu ihren Tischen, da es jetzt zuerst das Festessen geben würde.

Draco und Felicitas hatten gerade einen freien Tisch erspäht und liefen darauf zu, als sie von einer kleinen Ansammlung von Schülern aufgehalten wurden, die ihnen direkt im Weg standen.

Im Kern der Ansammlung konnten sie Harry und Blaise erkennen, die anscheinend gar nicht zu wissen schienen, welche Fragen sie zuerst beantworten sollten.

-

* * *

- 

Der Tanz war traumhaft gewesen. Sie wussten zwar beide nicht so richtig wie, aber auf irgendeine Art und Weise hatten es Blaise und Harry hinbekommen abwechselnd zu führen.

Sie hatten kaum ihre Augen vom anderen lassen können und nur am Rande bemerkt, dass sie an Seamus und Dean vorbeigetanzt waren, die bis über beide Ohren grinsten.

Gerade am Ende war ein roter Harrschopf in ihr Blickfeld gekommen, der ihnen auch sofort den Weg zu einem Tisch versperrte und reichlich verblüfft dabei aussah.

Neben Ron stand Hermine wie aus Stein gemeißelt, mit einem wirklich entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.

Als noch ein paar Schüler auf sie zukamen, manche fragend, manche zweifellos amüsiert, stellte Blaise sich ein Stückchen näher zu Harry heran und legte seinen Arm ganz leicht um dessen Taille, da er spürte, dass Harry wieder nervös wurde.

„Harry?", Ron war der Erste, der wieder ein Wort herausbrachte.

„Ähm, ja?"

„Ähm, der Eröffnungstanz wird doch mit der Person getanzt, mit der man da ist?"

„Ja?"

„Ja, also deshalb…"

Ein fröhliches Lachen, das unverkennbar zu Seamus gehörte, unterbrach ihn: „Ron, bitte. Denk an das Unfassbare."

„Du bist…bist mit Zabini?" Plötzlich schlug sich Ron die Hand an den Kopf; „Und ich hab dir nicht geglaubt!"

Harry lächelte ihn ein bisschen erleichtert an, bis jetzt hatte Ron ja überaus positiv reagiert, in Anbetracht dessen, wie er auch hätte reagieren können.

Plötzlich sah der Rothaarige Harry ziemlich verschämt an: „Und wir haben die ganze Zeit versucht dich mit Ginny zu verkuppeln und dir somit nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance gegeben uns zu sagen, dass du schwul bist. …Sorry, Kumpel."

Harry war bodenlos erleichtert. Manchmal hatte Ron wirklich so eine schnelle Auffassungs- und Kombiniergabe, dass er Hermine locker das Wasser reichen konnte. Das brachte wohl auch die Ausgeglichenheit in ihre Beziehung.

Harry lächelte Ron nun richtig an, woraufhin dieser zurück lächelte und ihn freundschaftlich in den Arme schloss.

„Okay, das muss ich zwar erst verdauen, aber ich bin wohl selbst schuld, dass ich es so erfahren habe. Manchmal bin ich irgendwie nicht gerade der Hellste." Verlegen kratzte sich Ron am Kopf.

Harry lachte leise und rückte ein Stück weiter zu Blaise. Er konnte nichts dafür, aber dieser Junge übte eine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus.

Ron setzte gerade dazu an etwas zu sagen, als er sich der kleinen Menschenansammlung um sie herum bewusst wurde. Mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausruck beugte er sich zu Harry hinunter:

„Da gibt's noch was, was ich dich fragen muss. Ich glaube ich kann die Tatsache, dass du schwul bist irgendwie leichter verarbeiten, als…nun als das."

Er machte eine leichte Geste mit dem Kopf in Blaise Richtung.

Harry setzte gerade dazu an etwas zu erwidern, als er von Ron unterbrochen wurde: „Ich weiß, ich weiß, Kumpel, du kannst dir deine Partner selbst aussuchen…Äh, hab ich inzwischen wohl auch begriffen. Aber du bist nun mal mein Freund und ich mache mir Gedanken um dich. Ich will ja nur eins wissen: Bist du glücklich damit?"

Harry blickte Ron genauso ernst an, fing aber dann an strahlend zu nicken, was Ron ein kleines, zufriedenes Lächeln entlockte.

„Also Zabini, ich hoffe du enttäuscht ihn nicht, sonst bekommst du es nämlich mit mir zu tun. Hm, irgendwie seht ihr zwei zusammen ja schon herzig aus."

Harry errötete leicht, während man bei Blaise nicht sagen konnte, ob die Röte vor Verlegenheit oder Entrüstung darüber, dass man ihn 'herzig' nannte, kam. Er hatte sich aber schnell wieder gefangen und Ron süffisant grinsend erklärt, dass er mit Sicherheit auf den süßen Löwen aufpassen würde, was Harry noch eine Nuance tiefer erröten ließ.

Harry merkte plötzlich, dass Hermine ja noch überhaupt nichts gesagt hatte und immer noch bewegungslos ungefähr zwei Schritte schräg hinter Ron stand und sie anstarrte. Er wollte gerade anfangen etwas zu ihr zu sagen, als sie aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen schien.

„HARRY POTTER! Was denkst du eigentlich, was du da gerade abartiges tust?"

Harry blieben seine Worte im Hals stecken und er schaute, ebenso wie Ron und Blaise, Hermine absolut entgeistert an. Seine Mund ging kurz zu, bevor er wieder dazu ansetzte etwas zu erwidern, Hermine ihn aber gar nicht zu Wort kommen ließ:

„Sag mal, geht's noch? Harry! Mit einem Jungen! HARRY! Und du bist sogar mit Muggeln aufgewachsen, du weißt doch wie ekelerregend das ist."

Plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf. Wieso hatte er auch nicht früher daran gedacht? 'Mit Muggeln aufgewachsen' war wohl das Stichwort. Muggel fanden homosexuelle Pärchen abstoßend.

Harry hatte zwar diese Einstellung nicht durch seine 'Erziehung' übermittelt bekommen, da die Dursleys sowieso alles, was nicht in ihr hübsche kleine Welt passte, abstoßend fanden, aber selbst er hatte gelegentlich im Fernsehen Berichte darüber gesehen, wie Homosexuelle für ihre Rechte und um Anerkennung in der Gesellschaft kämpften.

Hermine war mit Sicherheit damit aufgewachsen, dass Homosexualität etwas äußerst Verabscheuungswürdiges war, was man nicht tolerieren konnte.

Traurig schaute Harry sie an, als sich nun auch Ron einmischte.

„Bei Merlin, Hermine was ist denn los? Was machst du denn Harry so fertig nur weil er schwul ist?"

„Nur? 'Nur' weil er schwul ist? Das fragst du mich ernsthaft? Ich glaube jetzt tickt es aus. Ronald Weasley, wie kannst du nur von 'so etwas' sprechen, als wäre es etwas Alltägliches?"

Jetzt schien auch Ron ein Licht auf zu gehen. Er seufzte leise. Das konnte ja was werden. Dann schaute er Hermine leicht lächelnd an und sagte sanft:

„Hermine, es ist etwas vollkommen alltägliches. Homosexualität kommt in der Zauberwelt genauso oft vor, wie es heterosexuelle Paare gibt. Es ist schlicht und einfach hier nichts Ungewöhnliches und auch nichts, über das man sich aufregt, oder das verabscheuendwert ist."

Jetzt schaute Hermine ihn geschockt an.

„Was", konnte sie nur krächzen.

Nach einer Weile blickte Hermine unsicher in die Runde. Inzwischen standen nur noch Harry, Blaise und Ron um sie herum, ein paar Schritte weiter konnte sie Felicitas und Draco mit Seamus und Dean an einem Tisch sitzen sehen, die offensichtlich noch zwei Plätze für Harry und Blaise freihielten.

Ron beobachtete seine Freundin währenddessen leicht besorgt.

Er warf kurz einen Blick zu Harry und Blaise und raunte den beiden dann zu:

„Leute, ich werde jetzt mit Hermine erst mal etwas essen gehen und in Ruhe ein Gespräch führen. Ich glaube, ich sollte ihr dringend die Perspektive der Zauberwelt zu diesem Thema ausführlich erklären. Wir sehen uns später, Kumpel. Zabini."

Mit einem höflichen Kopfnicken für Blaise dirigierte Ron Hermine dann geschickt an einen Tisch, an dem schon Ginny und Neville und zwei weitere Leute aus ihrem Jahrgang saßen.

-

* * *

- 

Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ sich Harry neben Felicitas an ihrem Tisch nieder, die ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.

„Naja, immerhin ist es um einiges besser gelaufen, als ich es mir ausgemalt hatte. Irgendwie verrückt, in meinen Horrorvorstellungen von diesem Moment war irgendwie ausnahmslos jedes Mal Ron derjenige der ausgetickt ist, dass Hermine bei den Muggeln praktisch zu so einer Reaktion erzogen wurde, habe ich überhaupt nicht bedacht."

Von Draco kam ein kleines Lachen, das aber längst nicht so gehässig wie üblich klang: „Ja, es gibt wohl tatsächlich etwas, was Granger nicht weiß. Und ich dachte eigentlich, dass sie in jedem Bereich so vorzüglich informiert sei."

Die anderen am Tisch mussten leicht schmunzeln, während Felicitas versuchte nicht wirklich erfolgreich zu schmollen.

„Komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, dass du solange du mit mir auf diesem Ball bist versuchen könntest zu 'überprüfen', ob sie wirklich in jedem Bereich so gut informiert ist."

Nun wandte Draco sich mit einem absolut treuherzigen Blick an Felicitas und hauchte ihr ein „Das würde ich doch niemals wagen entgegen", woraufhin Harry ihn ein bisschen verblüfft musterte, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob auf diesem Stuhl wirklich der Draco Malfoy saß, den auch er kannte.

Felicitas hob nur ganz slytherinlike eine Augenbraue und grinste: „Ich weiß, du bist die Unschuld vom Lande."

Draco sah sie leicht perplex an, bekam aber schnell von Dean erklärt, dass das ein Muggelsprichwort sei.

Das aufkommende Gespräch der Sechs wurde dann unterbrochen, als plötzlich ein richtiges Festmahl auf den leeren Platten, die sich auf ihrem Tisch befanden, erschien.

Beherzt griffen alle zu und es herrschte erst einmal eine angenehme Stille.

Nachdem Essen setzte die Musik wieder ein und Felicitas und Draco verschwanden ziemlich schnell auf der schon gut besetzten Tanzfläche.

Seamus und Dean rückten dann auch in Richtung Hermine und Ron ab, nachdem sie Blaise während des Essens über einige Dinge ausfragten. Immerhin wussten sie nach dem Nachtisch schon mehr über Blaise, als Harry bis jetzt überhaupt.

Harry lehnte sich mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Zufriedenheit zurück, was Blaise amüsiert beobachtete.

„Und? Froh es hinter dich gebracht zu haben?"

Das entlockte Harry ein kleines Lachen, als er in seinen Gedanken gut eine Stunde zurückging: „Schon, ich hoffe mal, dass Hermine es langsam aber sicher auch verstehen wird."

„Hm, sie ist schließlich ein kluges Mädchen."

Plötzlich setzte sich Harry wieder gerade auf seinem Stuhl hin und flüsterte Blaise zu: „Irgendwie fühl ich mich trotzdem ein bisschen komisch. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass mich noch viel mehr Leute als sonst auch anstarren, komisch anstarren."

Unsicher blickte er sich ein bisschen um, was Blaise schallend auflachen ließ.

„Weißt du, kleiner Löwe, ich glaube die meisten schauen dich immer noch ein bisschen misstrauisch an. Wahrscheinlich können sie es noch gar nicht so richtig fassen."

Plötzlich hatte er ein undefinierbares Funkeln in seinen meerblauen Augen.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir ein paar letzte Zweifel ausräumen sollten…"

Bevor Harry das richtig erfassen konnte, hatte Blaise schon das letzte Stückchen Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden überwinden und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf Harrys.

Instinktiv schloss Harry seine Augen und gab sich dem unglaublichen Gefühl dieser samtigen Lippen auf seinen hin, während er den Druck leicht erwiderte.

Langsam öffnete Blaise nach einer kleinen Weile seinen Mund und fuhr mit seiner Zungenspitze federleicht über Harrys Lippen. Dieser öffnete ohne zu zögern seinen Mund ein Stück, sodass Blaise Zunge in seinen Mund eintauchen konnte.

Irgendwo entfernt in der Halle waren ein paar erschrockene Keuchen zu hören, als der Kuss vertieft wurde, aber weder Harry, noch Blaise nahmen sie wahr.

Blaise erkundigte bedächtig Harrys Mundinnenraum und forderte dessen Zunge zum Mitmachen heraus, was Harry sich nicht zweimal sagen ließ und ein heftiges Duell entstand, während dem Blaise Harry leicht an den Hüften packte und ihn langsam auf seinen Schoß hob.

Eine Weile später mussten die beiden ihren atemberaubenden Kuss dann wegen Luftmangels abbrechen.

Mit roten Wangen schaute Harry Blaise leicht verklärt an, woraufhin ihm dieser sein atemberaubendes Lächeln schenkte.

Plötzlich bemerkte Harry, dass er inzwischen rittlings auf Blaise Schoss saß, was wohl im Eifer des Gefechts passiert war. Ziemlich verlegen und rot im Gesicht erhob er sich schnell und warf dann einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Umgebung, ob das etwa viele gesehen hatten.

Naja, hätte er das mal lieber nicht gemacht. Harry bemerkte, dass er und Blaise von der halben Halle regelrecht angegafft wurde und das, obwohl es mindestens noch 15 andere knutschende Pärchen gab, bei denen es teilweise sogar noch ungezügelter zuging.

Er fühlte zwei starke Arme um sich, die ihn näher an Blaise zogen.

Dieser lehnte seinen Kopf leicht nach vorn, sodass sein Atem Harrys Nacken streifte und bemerkte mit Entzücken, wie sich dessen Nackenhaare aufrichteten. Sanft flüsterte er Harry ins Ohr.

„Na, überzeugt?"

Harry konnte sich ein kleines, glückliches Lächeln beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen und hauchte beinahe atemlos ein „Absolut." zurück.

Blaise hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss in den Nacken, während er seinen süßen Löwen noch etwas näher zu sich zog, sodass dessen Rücken an seiner breiten Brust lehnte.

Zufrieden beobachteten beide die Tanzenden, wobei Harry es kaum fassen konnte. Wollte Blaise etwa auch wirklich mit ihm zusammen…?

Er hoffte es so sehr. Längst war ihm klar geworden, dass das hier nicht nur eine einfache Verabredung zu einem Ball war, nein, er erhoffte sich mehr. Und falls diese Hoffnungen enttäuscht werden sollten, wüsste er nicht, wie er reagieren würde.

-

* * *

- 

Ein Stück entfernt hatten Draco und Felicitas von der Tanzfläche aus ihrem Tisch immer mal wieder einen Blick zugeworfen und zufrieden festgestellt, dass alles bestens lief. Felicitas hatte zwischendrin amüsiert gelacht, als sie eine Hufflepuff erblickte, die bei der Vertiefung des Kusses von Harry und Blaise fast vom Stuhl gekippt war.

Die beiden sahen zusammen aber auch zu knuddelig aus.

Als sie eine kleine Verschnaufpause brauchten, gingen sie wohlweislich an ihrem Tisch vorbei, wo sich gerade Harry und Blaise aneinander kuschelten und setzten sich an einen kleinen Einzeltisch am Rand der Halle.

Felicitas fiel an diesem Abend zum ersten Mal bewusst auf, wie unglaublich Draco doch war. Etwas, was sie sich früher nie hatte vorstellen können, dass dieser verschlossen und meistens gelangweilt wirkende Junge so eine facettenreiche Persönlichkeit besaß.

Sie kannte inzwischen viele seiner Seiten, wahnsinnig viele blieben ihr noch verborgen.

Felicitas lernte zuallererst den pflichtbewussten Draco kennen, der eine neue Schülerin höflich und mit Mühe einwies und dafür sorgte, dass sie sich in Slytherin wohl fühlen konnte. Der erste Draco Malfoy, den sie kennen lernte, war der Vertrauensschüler Draco.

Mit den ersten paar Tagen und Wochen lernte sie aber auch den kühlen, unnahbaren Draco kennen. So wendete er sich zwar nie ihr zu, aber sie hatte es mehrmals mitbekommen.

Dann gab es den witzigen Draco, der sie besonders als sie noch Startschwierigkeiten in der neuen Schule hatte, immer auf andere Gedanken brachte.

Sie lernte den fürsorglichen Draco kennen, der genauso schlimm wie Harry war, wenn es darum ging sie vor irgendwelchen 'bösen Jungs' zu beschützen.

Sie sah den intelligenten und konzentrierten Draco, wenn sie zusammen in Zaubertränke sehr komplizierte Tränke brauten.

Und zu guter Letzt lernte sie den ehrlich lachenden Draco kennen, der der Seltenste von allen zu sein schien. Zwar konnte man nicht behaupten, dass Draco immer schlecht gelaunt wäre, im Gegenteil, das kam eher selten vor, aber so richtig ehrlich lachen, hatte sie ihn auch noch nicht oft gesehen.

Es waren meistens besondere Tage, wenn sein Lachen auch Dracos Augen erreichte und sie fast silbern funkeln ließ.

Felicitas beobachtete Draco aufmerksam, als dieser ihr gerade eine neue Strategie für das nächste Quidditchspiel erklärte.

Seine Haare umrahmten immer noch wohlgeordnet und seidig glänzend seinen Kopf, seine Wangen zierte vor Eifer und weil es in der Halle ziemlich warm war einen kleinen Hauch von Röte und er unterstrich seine Ausführungen mit einigen kleinen Gesten, die er mit den Händen ausführte.

Seine Augen funkelten vor Begeisterung fröhlich und er zeigte seine blitzend weißen Zähne.

Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein kleines, hartnäckiges Lächeln auf Felicitas Gesichtszüge. Hier hatte sie es definitiv mit dem lachenden Draco zu tun, der ehrliche Freude und Begeisterung zeigen konnte.

Und das machte sie glücklich.

**_TBC_**

-

* * *

- 

**_Please review!_**


	7. Alltag und Einladung

_Huhu!_

So, jetzt gehts hier auch mal weiter. Dieses Kapitel ist eine Seite kürzer, als die, die ich sonst schreibe und es ist auch inhaltlich wahrscheinlich nicht so wahnsinnig spannend, aber ich verspreche, dass es von jetzt an spannender wird. In den nächsten Kapiteln wird nämlich die Idee, die hinter dieser Geschichte steht vollends zum Vorschein kommen, zuerst ein bisschen versteckt und dann richtig.

_Vielen Dank an die Reviewer:_

**_Addy: _**Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Danke für dein Kommi!

**_AmyBlack: _**Vielen Dank, freu mich total, dass dir die Story so gefällt. Bin gespannt was du in den nächsten Kapiteln dazu sagst.

**_santander:_** Merci für dein Kommi! Joa, ich denk mal Hermine kriegt sich wieder ein. Bin neugierig, was du zu den nächsten Kapiteln sagst.

_Und nun wünsche ich viel Spaß!_

-

* * *

- 

**Kapitel 6: Alltag und Einladung**

An diesem Abend fielen die meisten Schüler der höheren Klassen weit nach Mitternacht völlig fertig ins Bett. Viele davon mit einem breiten, glücklichen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Auch Albus Dumbledore war mehr als zufrieden. Ja, es war in vielerlei Hinsicht ein sehr erfolgreicher Abend geworden. Ihm war es endlich gelungen, die, für den unausweichlich kommenden Krieg und das ganze Elend, dass Voldemort inzwischen schon fast wöchentlich verbreitete noch viel zu jungen, Schüler wenigstens ein paar Stunden lang davon abzulenken.

Aber auch diese Stunden des vergnügten Beisammenseins und des Vergessens nahmen einmal ein Ende und der Alltag kehrte in Hogwarts wieder ein.

Harry und Blaise waren seit besagtem Abend ein paar, was allgemein sehr positiv aufgenommen wurde, auch Hermine hatte inzwischen begriffen, dass in der Zauberwelt nun mal andere Sitten herrschten und sie diese Einstellung, die sie durch ihre Erziehung mitbekommen hatte, nicht beibehalten konnte.

Es ging schon wieder auf die Weihnachtsferien zu, als Felicitas an einem Nachmittag strahlend in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum stürmte und sich ihrem Bruder an den Hals warf.

„Harry! Das glaubst du nicht! Unglaublich!"

Harry sah sie leicht verwirrt an, so schnell hatte er überhaupt nicht schauen können, wie diese in einem Wirbel aus schwarzen Haaren hier hereingeschneit war.

„Fey? Was ist los? Alles okay?"

Sie schenkte ihm einen strahlenden Blick, ihre grünen Augen funkelten glücklich.

„Harry er hat mich eingeladen! Für die Weihnachtsferien."

Harry schaute auf seine Schwester in seinen Armen. Mit 'er' konnte ja nur eine Person gemeint sein. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte. Draco Malfoy lud seine Schwester ein, über die Weihnachtsferien mit zu ihm nach Hause zu kommen.

„Du Fey. Die Einladung in allen Ehren, aber meinst du wirklich…?"

„Harry, bitte. Ihr seid doch in letzter Zeit einigermaßen zu Recht gekommen. Kannst du dich nicht ein bisschen mit mir freuen? Pansy hat gesagt, dass Draco noch nie jemanden zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hat, außer Blaise vielleicht. Das ist eine unheimliche Ehre."

Harry seufzte: „Und genau das macht mir Angst."

Felicitas lächelte ihn sanft an: „Draco hat gesagt, dass er im Namen seiner Familie dafür bürgt, dass mir nichts passiert. Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass selbst ein Malfoy so ein Versprechen nie brechen würde."

Er nickte. Okay, wenn Malfoy es schon bei seinem Familiennamen versprach, war er ein wenig beruhigt. Allerdings war ihm bewusst, dass selbst Draco Malfoy nichts dagegen machen konnte, falls Voldemort von der Sache Wind bekam und sich etwas 'Schönes' für seine Schwester ausdachte.

„Okay. Aber ich gebe dir einen Notfallportschlüssel mit, du versprichst mir, dass sollte irgendetwas sein oder sollte 'er' auftauchen, kommst du auf der Stelle her, der Portschlüssel wird dich nach Hogsmeade bringen und dann rufst du mich, verstanden?"

Felicitas nickte brav und lächelte ihren Bruder dankbar an. Dann beugte sie sich leicht hinunter und flüsterte ihrem Bruder ins Ohr:

„Und du machst dir eine schöne Zeit mit Blaise, nicht wahr?"

Harry errötete leicht bei dieser Anspielung, nickte jedoch auch artig und verabschiedete seine Schwester, die nun aufsprang um in die Bibliothek zu eilen. Sie musste noch ein Buch ausleihen, bevor diese in einer halben Stunde zumachte.

-

* * *

- 

Felicitas summte fröhlich vor sich hin. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zurück in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, einen ziemlich dicken Wälzer unter den Arm geklemmt.

Sie murmelte das Passwort und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Schnell hatte sie Draco und Blaise entdeckt, die sich auf einer Sitzgruppe nahe dem Kamin aufhielten.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging Felicitas quer durch den Raum auf die Beiden zu. Verwirrt blickte sie sich unauffällig um, ihr kam es so vor, als würden sie ungewöhnlich viele Blicke streifen.

Plötzlich wurde sie von Millicent aufgehalten, die ihr lächelnd ins Ohr flüsterte:

„Fey! Hey, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Das ist der Wahnsinn, vor dir hat das noch nie jemand geschafft."

Felicitas blickte sie kurz perplex an, dann verstand sie. Deshalb also trafen sie anerkennende, wie auch misstrauische und auch eifersüchtige, böse Blicke. Es hatte sich also schon in Slytherin herumgesprochen. Naja, war auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Felicitas wusste, dass davon kein Wort an andere Häuser dringen würde und Harry hatte auch versprochen es für sich zu behalten.

Sie hatte die Sitzgruppe erreicht und ließ sich auf einen der bequemen Sessel plumpsen.

„Hey, I'm back!"

Blaise schmunzelte: „Wir sehen es, Sonnenschein, der Gemeinschaftsraum ist automatisch zwei Stufen heller geworden mit deinem Eintreten, du goldener Engel, du…"

Felicitas schlug spielerisch nach ihm: „Okay, okay, ich denke es reicht. Der goldene Engel ist aber wohl nicht so passend für mich, sag das Draco."

Blaise liebte es sich ein bisschen mit Felicitas zu kabbeln, er seufzte gespielt betrübt: „Aber da passt leider der Engel nicht."

Felicitas tätschelte ihm gönnerhaft die Hand: „Don't worry, Darling. Be happy!"

Blaise sah sie mit Hundeblick an: „Gib mir einen Kuss, dann bin ich happy."

Nun unterbrach Draco, der leicht lächelnd das Schauspiel beobachtet hatte, Blaise mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue:

„Nichts Kuss, ich glaub jetzt geht's los. Geh zu Potter, wenn du einen Kuss willst."

Blaise schmollte: „Es ist aber gleich schon Ausgangssperre. Ich will aber doch ein Kuuuuuusssssss."

Draco beförderte jetzt Felicitas neben sich auf das Sofa und legte seinen Arm beschützend um sie, dann sah er Blaise böse an:

„Nichts gibt's, geh jemand anderen küssen."

„Oh menno."

Schließlich trollte sich Blaise murrend in Richtung Schlafsaal, jedoch nicht ohne vorher von mindestens drei verschiedenen Schülern angesprochen zu werden, ob die Gerüchte um Felicitas und Draco denn stimmten, was er aber nur mit einem Lächeln und keinem Kommentar beantwortete.

Bevor Blaise dann endgültig in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand, warf er schnell einen Blick auf Draco und Felicitas zurück.

Sie saßen auf dem Sofa und unterhielten sich inzwischen leise. Blaise hoffte wirklich, dass aus den zwei etwas werden würde. Nicht nur, dass sie genial zusammen aussahen, sie wären mit Sicherheit Hogwarts hübschestes (Hetero-)Paar, zumindest Draco schien es schon ziemlich ernst zu sein, sonst hätte er Felicitas nicht zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Blieb zu hoffen.

Mit einem kurzen Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum stellte Blaise fest, dass es wohl nicht sehr leicht für Felicitas werden würde, sollten sie wie erhofft zusammenkommen.

Bereits jetzt trafen sie mehr als zwei, drei eifersüchtige Blicke anderer Mädchen, da würde es dann vermutlich eine Explosion geben.

Nicht nur das Felicitas äußerst gut aussah, was ihr schon einige Sticheleien anderer Mädchen eingebracht hatte, nein, wenn sie es auch noch schaffte innerhalb der ersten Monate die sie auf Hogwarts verbrachte den Slytherinprinzen für sich zu gewinnen, was einigen anderen in den vergangenen Jahren nicht gelungen war, das gäbe ein Zickenkrieg.

Auf Draco würden wahrscheinlich auch einige zukommen, aber er hatte bereits einen ziemlich furchteinflößenden Ruf als Eisprinz, da würden sich nicht viele an ihn heran trauen, außerdem würde er locker mit ihnen fertig werden.

Draco war nicht umsonst ein Meister darin andere mit nur kleinen eiskalten Bemerkungen fertig zu machen.

-

* * *

- 

Die Tage vergingen und Felicitas wurde von Tag zu Tag aufgeregter, auch wenn sie selbst nicht verstand, warum sie eigentlich so aufgeregt war.

Am Anfang hatte sie genau wie Harry erst einmal ziemliche Angst gehabt, dass der dunkle Lord dort auftauchen könnte, aber Draco hatte sie beruhigt und ihr versichert, dass, selbst wen er auftauchen sollte, er bei seiner Ehre als Slytherin und Malfoy versprach, dass ihr nichts passierte.

Nun ja, das hatte sie Harry nicht ganz so genau sagen wollte, Felicitas hatte zwar ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber Harry hätte alles getan, um sie hier zu halten.

Aber sie wollte gehen. Draco hatte so gestrahlt, als sie ihm zugesagt hatte, ihn über die Weihnachtsferien nach Malfoy Manor zu begleiten, sie konnte ihm auch gar nicht mehr absagen, das brachte sie nicht übers Herz.

Felicitas war gerade in ihrem Zimmer und begann zu packen.

Pansy war vorhin schon eine ganze Weile um sie herum gesprungen und hatte sie die ganze Zeit beglückwünscht und wollte ihr helfen Kleider auszusuchen, die sie mitnehmen sollte. Seit Pansy mit diesem Rinay zusammen war, machte sie sich nichts mehr aus Draco und freute sich die ganze Zeit für Felicitas.

Zum Glück war sie aber dann doch gegangen, Felicitas mochte Pansy zwar, aber sie packte ihr Zeug doch lieber alleine und in aller Ruhe zusammen. Außerdem wollte sie bestimmt keine rüschenbesetzten Kleider mitnehmen, für die Pansy ein Faible hatte und die sie ihr deswegen schon die ganze Zeit andrehen wollte.

Sie schaute ihren Kleiderschrank durch. Hm, was sollte sie am besten alles nehmen? Die Malfoys stammten aus einem alten Adelsgeschlecht, also sollte sie am besten einiges an Kleidung mitnehmen, mit der sie beim Essen erscheinen konnte.

Ein paar einfache Jeans und Freizeitpullover sollte sie aber auf jeden Fall auch mitnehmen.

Plötzlich erschrak Felicitas. Weihnachtsgeschenke, daran hatte sie ja überhaupt nicht gedacht. Oh Mist, sie musste unbedingt noch nach Ravenclaw. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis in Hogwarts, dass, brauchte man sehr dringend irgendwelche Geschenke oder etwas für besondere Anlässe, man von den 'braven' Ravenclaws so gut wie alles innerhalb weniger Stunden bekommen konnte.

Schnell machte sie sich auf den Weg, zum Glück hatte sie einige Freunde in Ravenclaw, sonst hätte sie jetzt ein ziemliches Problem.

Das ihr aber die wichtigsten Dinge auch immer in der letzten Sekunde einfielen. Morgen reisten sie schließlich schon ab.

Gut eine Stunde später hatte Felicitas dann alles geklärt, ihr war versichert worden, dass sie die gewünschten Sachen bereits morgen früh um fünf Uhr bekommen würde, sogar bis fast vor den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum geliefert.

Erleichtert kehrte sie zurück in ihren eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Felicitas setzte sich noch eine Weil hin und erledigte den Rest ihrer Hausaufgaben, sodass sie auf Malfoy Manor nichts Schriftliches mehr erledigen musste, sondern nur noch das Lernen vor sich hatte.

Draco hatte gesagt, dass sie die aufgegebenen Zaubersprüche in Verwandlung und Zauberkunst ja dann super zusammen übern konnten, auf Malfoy Manor gab es anscheinend sogar ein eigenes Zimmer dafür.

Schließlich kehrte sie in ihr und Pansys Zimmer zurück und machte sich daran ihren Koffer fertig zu packen. Den Portschlüssel hatte sie schon gestern bei Harry abholen müssen. Er hatte Hermine, die die einige war, die bereits das Zaubern eines Portschlüssels beherrschte, überredet ihn für sie zu hexen.

Jetzt lag die kleine schwarze Schmuckschatulle ganz unten zwischen ihren Kleidern mehr oder weniger versteckt.

Felicitas seufzte leise, als sie einen letzten Blick darauf warf, bevor sie einen Stapel Kleider darüber legte. Harry hatte sie eine ¾ Stunde lang nach allen möglichen Zaubern ausgefragt, mit denen man einen Portschlüssel aktivieren konnte, und die genau Ausführung.

Er meinte es ja nur gut mit ihr, aber einen Portschlüssel aktivieren konnte sie schon seit der dritten Klasse, das war nun wirklich kein Meisterwerk.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Pansy betrat das Zimmer. Sie wollte grade dazu ansetzten etwas zu Felicitas zu sagen, als sie plötzlich grob zur Seite geschupst wurde und hinter ihr vier Mädchen durch die offene Tür traten, die Felicitas mit erhobenen Zauberstäben hasserfüllt fixierten.

Diese sah die Vier abschätzig an. Sie allesamt blond und schrecklich aufgedonnert.

'Die sehen auch aus als müssten sie abends die Schminke mit dem Spachtel abkratzen', dachte Felicitas bei sich, bevor sie die Vier kühl fragte, was sie hier wollten.

Die Älteste von ihnen, sie hieß Amanda und ging in die siebte Klasse, blitzte Felicitas an:

„Du! Du bist doch das dreckige Luder, das Draco mit irgendetwas verhext hat! Los, raus mit der Sprache, was hast du ihm gegeben." Ihre mit fettem Kajal umrandeten Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen: „Oder hast du irgendeinen Fluch auf ihn gehetzt?"

Felicitas lachte hohl auf, sie sah beileibe nicht mehr aus, wie die nette kleine Miss Potter. Man konnte sagen was man wollte, aber sie reagierte auf diese Anschuldigungen exakt wie eine Slytherin.

„Und wieso sollte ich das nötig haben?"

Amanda schien außer sich vor Wut: „Du kleine Schlampe, hast du ihm etwa deine 'Dienste' angeboten, damit er dich mit zu sich nach Hause nimmt oder was?"

Felicitas lächelte sie kalt an: „Wieso sollte er das machen, wenn er, als du ihm das vorgeschlagen hast, nein gesagt hat?"

Amanda sah aus, als würde sie gleich auf Felicitas losgehen, sie hielt ihren Zauberstab krampfhaft in ihrer Hand.

Dann mischte sich Sue, ein kleineres etwas dickliches Mädchen mit einem herzförmigen Gesicht ein, die wie ein kleiner Rauschgoldengel aussah und beruhigte Amanda fürs erste einmal, bevor sie sich nun auch an Felicitas wandte.

„Was wir wollen sind Antworten. Und du wirst sie uns verdammt noch mal auch geben, und zwar jetzt!"

„Stell mir deine Frage, dann werden wir weitersehen."

„Ich denke, wir haben unsere Frage schon sehr deutlich gemacht. Wie zum Teufel hast du kleines Miststück es hinbekommen, dass du morgen mit Draco Malfoy nach Hause fährst?", brüllte sie Felicitas nun mit voller Lautstärke.

Bevor Felicitas jedoch überhaupt eine Antwort geben konnte, erschien jetzt plötzlich Draco in der offenen Tür.

Während die vier 'Ladys' voll und ganz mit Felicitas beschäftigt gewesen waren, war Pansy aus dem Zimmer gehuscht und sofort zu Blaise gerannt, da sie Draco nirgends entdecken konnte. Gerade als sie fertig erzählte hatte kam Draco dazu. Gebrüll war aus Pansy und Felicitas Zimmer zu hören gewesen, so hatte er schnell Pansy und Blaise befohlen im Gemeinschaftsraum zu bleiben und war nach oben gerannt.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los, dass ihr so herumbrüllt", wetterte er sofort kalt los, erfasste die Situation aber sofort.

Hinten im Zimmer stand Felicitas vor ihrem geöffneten Kleiderschrank und war augenscheinlich am Packen gewesen. Sie schaute die vier Mädchen, die im Zimmer seitlich der Türe standen kühl an.

Die vier Mädchen indessen entpuppten sich als eine bekannte, und nicht sehr beliebte Mädchenclique aus Slytherin, bestehend aus Amanda und Sue aus der siebten Klasse und zwei Fünftklässlerinnen, die sich eher im Hintergrund hielten, aber einen Heidenrespekt vor Felicitas zu haben schienen.

Amanda und Sue sahen Felicitas hasserfüllt an und schienen bis aufs äußerste wütend zu sein, wobei sich Draco schon denken konnte warum, die beiden waren, auch wenn er es nicht gern sagte, bekennende Draco-Malfoy-Fanatikerinnen, das war schon nicht mehr normal, was die schon für ein Theater um ihn abgezogen hatten.

Amanda schien ihre Sprache wieder zu finden. Sie machte bedrohlich einen Schritt auf Felicitas zu: „Die…!"

Bevor Draco überhaupt reagieren konnte, geschweige denn seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte, war Sue schon neben Amanda getreten und beide waren im Begriff Flüche auf Felicitas zu sprechen.

Diese reagierte jedoch schneller als alle anderen und mit einem lauten "Stupor!" schaffte sie es sogar beide gleichzeitig zu schocken, woraufhin sich die beiden Fünftklässlerinnen schnell verdrückten.

Draco sah Felicitas erleichtert an: „Merlin, ist alles okay? Das hätte ja verdammt böse…"

Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf den kleinen Tisch neben Felicitas Bett und er erstarrte.

„Fey…"

**_TBC_**

-

* * *

- 

**_Please review!_**


End file.
